Kettlecorn
by Man of Faith
Summary: Bailey is home for Spring Break with London and things are about to get a little hairy. Then again, what could happen in Kettlecorn, right? Collaboration with SprouseGoose
1. Home Sweet Home?

**AN: Okay, so now I'm doing another collaboration. I think this is what? 3 collaborations now? This one will be with SprouseGoose. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Suite Life or anything associated with it.  
**

**

* * *

Kettlecorn, Kansas**

The limousine had just stopped in front of an old farm house before Bailey Pickett quickly exited the car, wanting to soak in the warmth and comfort of being back in her hometown. It was true that Kettlecorn was just a small blip on the map, with people often missing the small country town as they drive through the flat plains of Kansas, but to Bailey, it was home. Before she could soak in more of the natural goodness that Kettlecorn could offer, she heard a whine coming from inside the limo she just got out of.

"Why did daddy make me come to a farm for Spring Break? I should be in Aruba getting a tan on the beach or shopping in Italy, not on some stupid dust ball."

"Well, if you had actually been in class the past couple of weeks instead of escaping from the ship to go party and shopping in New York City, your father and Moseby wouldn't have needed to punish you like this," Bailey retorted as the heiress, London Tipton, gingerly gets out of the limo, trying her best not to ruin her ruby red shoes.

"HEY! I was doing a public service to the city of New York. Without me spending money shopping and partying, how else would the poor people working at those places survive their depression? I mean, seeing the fabulous London Tipton had to have brighten up their day."

"It's an economic depression, not a…" Bailey began before seeing the glazed, confused eyes from London, "You know what, never mind. No wonder Mr. Moseby thought it was a bad idea to go see Marcus' debut on Broadway."

"We had fun," London remarked.

"Oh yes, it was fun until a certain someone decided not to return to the ship and ran off for two weeks!"

"GASP! Who would be allowed to have such a privilege when I don't?" London asked as she put her hand to her mouth, showing a shocked look.

"IT WAS YOU!" Bailey screamed, giving her roommate a look of pure hatred.

"Oh yeah," London replied softly while looking away from Bailey's death glare.

The little argument between London and Bailey was heard by the occupants inside the house and that was how Bailey's family knew that their kin had arrived. It was only seconds after London's reply did Bailey's family come out from the farm house and towards the two teenage girls. Bailey's mom and dad were the first ones to get to their daughter.

"Bailey! You're home!" Maggie Pickett exclaimed as she pulled her 4th youngest daughter into a big hug.

"Mama! It's so good to be back on the farm, even though I was just back a couple of months ago to help fix the tractor."

"Fix it? I thought you were used to do the plowing with your ox-like shoulders," London muttered, which earned a quick back kick to the shins by Bailey.

As London was hopping on one foot from the kick she received from Bailey, the hometown girl was greeting the rest of the family before turning towards London and introducing her to the family. Luckily for Bailey, London had enough smarticles to know that one should never insult a family that was giving you food and shelter for free, even though London could have bought the Pickett Family Farm a hundred times over with the amount of money she had in her disposal.

"It's great to finally meet you London," Maggie said as she shook her hand, "Bailey has told me all about you. Thank you so much for looking after my daughter while she's been on the ship for the past two years."

"You're welcome Mrs. Pickett," London replied, "But it wasn't just me. I mean, Cody did help out a lot the first one and a half years."

Right after London had mentioned Cody's name, she knew she had just opened up a can of worms because while Bailey's parents were beaming at the mention of his name, Bailey looked as if she was ready to bury London six feet under.

"Oh yes, Cody," Bailey's father, Joe Pickett, began, "How is that little feller anyways? I heard he recently saved his brother, you, a new girl, and his roommate from a Russian submarine running out of air. He really is a smart one."

"He's doing just fine. In fact, while I'm here under punishment, he and everyone else get to enjoy Spring Break in New Orleans, stupid sea school!" London responded. Before London or her parents could say anything else, Bailey quickly interjected and said that she wanted to show London the room she'll be sleeping in. As the two girls went into Bailey's bedroom, Bailey quickly closed the door and locked it, all the while still glaring at London for mentioning Cody's name. London of course, knew her roommate was mad.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to kill me and hide me in some dark place where even daddy won't be able to find me."

"WOW! You actually picked up something correct for once," Bailey snapped as she went over to her bed and plop herself down on it.

"Okay, I don't understand the hate here. What in the world did I do?"

"YOU MENTIONED CODY'S NAME!" Bailey screamed as she buried her face into her pillow.

"So? It's not like your parents don't know you two broke up, right?" London asked before receiving a look from Bailey.

"OMG! YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!"

"No, I did," Bailey began, "Yet, mama and daddy are holding out hope that we'll reconcile our differences and get back together. I told them what happened in Paris and they just laughed, saying that both Cody and I were just being stupid. They said that if we weren't blinded by the awkwardness and hatred of that day in Paris, we would see how much we love one another."

"Huh, I guess you aren't the only smart one from this pile of dirt," London commented, which made Bailey look up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that any one with an IQ lower than mines could see you two still love one another. I mean you were sympathetic to learn he was miserable without you, even if Zack was the one who said it, Cody does feel it. The Reninssance/80's dance where you guys dressed like a couple even when you had separate dates, Cody being miserable knowing you left the ship without saying anything, him being excited to see you back on board, the chocolate heart he wrote for you while we were in Belgium and don't give me that crap about how the chocolate heart you made was for your daddy, and don't forget the shrine in his storage chest."

"Okay fine, it really wasn't for daddy. Cody was that miserable when I left? Awww…wait what shrine?" Bailey asked in curiosity.

"Just some shrine that he made that Zack stumble upon while searching for Cody's stupid six month plan that he was going to use to win over Maya…" London started before realizing she just spilled a big secret, "umm…I mean what shrine? You must be hearing things."

"London…" Bailey began, walking purposely towards her roommate.

"Okay, fine. Zack told me that Cody had turned his bed chest into a shrine dedicated to you. I mean, the way Zack describes it; there are face and full length pictures of you with hearts in the background with a book containing his six month plan in the middle of the chest."

"Cody did all of that?" Bailey asked in shock.

"Supposedly," London shrugged, "Face the facts farm girl, brain boy still loves you and everyone on the stupid ship knows you still love him."

"Well…I…I mean…" Bailey was truly speechless by the revelation, but before she could say anything else, her daddy called out to say that dinner was ready. Bailey breathed a sigh of relief and quickly left the room before London could say anything else.

"This conversation isn't over Bailey!" London yelled as she followed Bailey out to the kitchen. As they passed the living room, the TV was still on, but neither heard the breaking news.

"This just in, a F5 tornado warning has been set for the Midwest, all residents in the states of Texas, Nebraska, Oklahoma, and Kansas need to start buckling down for some very nasty weather and possible tornadoes. Also, this just in, for the people living in the area of Kettlepot and Kettlecorn, TAKE COVER NOW!"


	2. The Big Easy

**AN: So, how did you guys liked the story so far? Hope you guys are enjoying it. This chapter was written by SprouseGoose.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, we own NOTHING...get it...NOTHING!**

* * *

Mr. Moseby led a group of five students into the lobby of the New Orleans Tipton. As everyone walked in carrying their bags, Moseby turned around and faced them.

"Alright...Mr. Tipton has graciously agreed to put all of us up here during spring break while we're docked in New Orleans. I want you to treat this hotel better than you treat the ship..." He turned his glare towards the two twins. "...or you did the Boston Tipton. If you don't, I promise the brig will be in your futures!"

After a sufficient scolding, Moseby walked over to the front desk and rang the bell. A man in a suit came out wearing a name tag indicating his name was Bob.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Wilfred Tipton has left three rooms for myself and a group of five students from the S.S. Tipton that I am chaperoning."

"Very good, sir...May I get your name?"

"I'm Marion Moseby..."

Bob stops typing on his computer and looks up. "You're Marion Moseby?"

"That's me..."

"Wow...You are a legend around all of the Tipton Hotels. You're the one Mr. Tipton chose to raise his daughter, and you have command of the S.S. Tipton..." Bob paused. "Huh..."

"Huh what?"

Bob shrugged. "I guess I always imagined someone a little bit more..."

"A little more what?"

"Imposing...No offense, but you really don't strike that much fear into anyone."

Moseby rolled his eyes. "The keys to the rooms?"

"Of course..." Bob turned back to his computer.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the lobby.**

"Man, look at this place, Codester! It's like being back home..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Zack, I assume most of the Tiptons share a common design theme..."

"Anyways..." Zack wraps his arm around Maya's shoulders. "We're here in New Orleans...Nawlins...The Big Easy...This is going to be great!"

Woody nodded. "I know! I can't wait to have some frog legs...and gumbo...and some jambalaya...and..."

Cody sighs. "Great...Woody, you aren't the jazz trumpet I was hoping to hear while I was in town..."

Zack nodded. "Codes is right...Since I'm sharing a room with you two this week, there will be no nocturnal emissions."

Maya and Addison shuddered at that thought. "So, what do you two want to do once we get checked in?"

Zack grinned. "I say we hit the French Quarter!"

"I don't think so!"

The five turn around and find Mr. Moseby staring at them again.

"Bourbon Street and the French Quarter are off lim-its."

"Awww..."

A little while later, Cody, Zack, and Woody are all in their room unpacking their bags.

"Did you guys really grow up in a room like this?"

Zack grinned. "We sure did, Woodchuck...Life was sweet!"

Cody was going through his bag and was looking for something. Not being able to find what he was looking for, he sighed.

"What's up, Broseph?"

"I forgot to pack my moisturizer...The humidity down here is going to be torture on my pores and follicles..."

Zack just stared at his brother. "Okay, one...Guys don't use moisturizer...two...Guys don't worry about their pores and follicles...three...What's up with you lately? You've becoming more and more forgetful about things. It's almost like you've lost your mind..."

Cody sighed again. "It feels like I've been losing my mind. It's just..." Cody paused and collected himself. "You know, nevermind. I told myself I'm not going there any longer. I refuse to let thoughts of her dictate my life anymore..."

Zack nods and grins. "Good...What do you say we go grab Maya and Addison...Find us some beads...and head down to Bourbon Street..."

Cody groaned. "One, Moseby said we couldn't go...Two, let's ask Maya and Addison what they think about us getting beads...Better yet, Zack...How would you feel if someone threw some at her?"

"Hey! Maya's my girlfriend. Nobody throws beads at her!"

Cody just gave Zack a look.

Zack sighs. "Fine...But we can still have some fun."

"You guys go without me...I think I'll just stay here and take a long, relaxing..." Zack and Woody look at him. "...shower..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Whatever...Codes, this is your chance to get out and have some fun. Don't spend all of spring break cooped up in this room. Besides, you know what they say about Cajun girls..." Zack grins. "...They like it hot!"

A little while later, Woody and Addison were walking down a street near the French Quarter when Addison saw a candy store.

"Ohhhh...Come on, Woody, let's go inside!"

Woody just shrugged and followed Addison inside.

"Ohhhh...Lollipops! My favorite! They have cherry and strawberry and grape and lemon and lime and coconut and banana and vanilla and chocolate and orange and..."

Woody just stares at her. "Pick out a few you like, and I'll buy them for you, Addison..."

"Oh, I don't know, I just can't decide, they're all my favorites..."

Addison starts speaking so fast no one can understand her. Woody sighs and just grabs the five closest ones to him and purchases them. Once done, he pulls Addison out of the candy store before just being in the vicinity of all that sugar overcomes her.

The further they get from the shop, the calmer Addison seems to get. Woody looks up and sees another sign.

"Hey...A fortune teller! Let's go find out what my fortune is..."

Woody and Addison walk in and both get tangled up in a curtain of beads. As they try to untangle themselves, several of the strings of beads break and clatter to the floor.

"Oops..."

From behind them, they hear a voice.

"Welcome...Would you like to hear your fortune?"

Woody and Addison turn and nod.

"Please sit then...Madam Lasona will read your fortune..."

Woody grins. "Madam Lasagna?"

"No...Lasona..."

Woody sighs. "Dang it..."

Madam Lasona begins to look in her crystal ball. "Ohhh..."

"What is it?"

"I see a boat..."

Addison nods. "Yeah, we go to school on a ship..."

"I see a great tragedy befalling those you are close to..."

Woody rolls his eyes. "Who cares about them...Tell me about MY fortune!"

And in his moment of excitement, Woody stands up and his knee hits the fortune teller's table. The jolt causes the crystal ball to wobble off its base. It begins rolling towards the edge of table and falls off shattering into a million pieces.

As the fortune teller glares at Woody, he shrugs. "Oops...again..."

On a street not too far away, Zack and Maya are walking along when Maya notices a sign posted on a wall.

"Look at that, Zack! It says we can show up tomorrow to volunteer to help rebuild some houses that were destroyed in Hurricane Katrina."

Zack reads the sign and grimaces. "Work? I thought this was spring break!"

Maya rolls his eyes. "Come on, Zack...This will be a chance to feel good about ourselves. You know, giving back to society..."

"I was planning on giving back to society by working on my tan around the pool..."

"Zack, do you have no social conscience?"

"Well, yeah...but I was planning on spending this week relaxing and hanging out with you..."

Maya smiles. "Then join me tomorrow! Let's make a difference together..."

Zack sighed. "Maya...I don't know..."

Maya just shook her head. "I swear, Zack...Sometimes I wonder if you even have a heart!"

Zack was about to reply when he saw Woody and Addison running right at them.

"Run!"

As they ran by, Woody and Addison grabbed Zack and Maya's hands and dragged them along with them. And they didn't stop running until they got back to the Tipton.

Trying to catch his breath. "Woodchuck...What was that all about?"

"We may have angered a fortune teller. She started mumbling some voodoo curses at us and then reached for some kind of doll. I wasn't about to stick around and see her do anything else!"

Zack sighed. "So, you just ran away and dragged us along with you?"

Woody nodded. "You're darn right! It was either run or drop into the armadillo and I was afraid she would sprinkle some of the head shrinking stuff on me if I dropped..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "I can't believe a big guy like you is so cowardly. Maybe Cody had the right idea staying in tonight..."

Back inside the guys' room, Cody had just finished taking a nice relaxing bath. Before he did though, he ran down the hotel's gift shop to buy some moisturizer. It wasn't his normal brand, and he wasn't quite happy with the job it was doing, but it would have to suffice until he was back on board the ship. Cody was actually happy about one thing. While relaxing in the tub, he hadn't thought about Bailey once. Realizing that he had just done so, he mentally kicked himself and shook his head. He was through being a brainless idiot about her. He vowed to himself that she would no longer be his primary thought any more. He was going to move on. There was a whole world out there for him, and out there, there had to be someone he felt would truly appreciate him.

Deciding that tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of his life, Cody set about to prepare for it. He pulled out just the right outfit to wear and had it laid out. Now, all he had to do was make his plan of attack for the next day. He determined he should check the weather so he could plan his day accordingly.

Sitting down on the bed, he turned the TV onto the weather channel and checked his watch.

"Oh, come on! Its 9:18...Where is weather on the 8's?"

Cody sighed and just watched and waited.

"And again, we warn all of those in the tornado alley states of Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas and Nebraska to be on alert tonight. There is a system hovering over those states that could cause some very nasty weather and maybe even tornadoes...Wait, we have further information coming in right now. It appears that there is a report of a F-5 tornado touching down in Kansas. If you live in or near the towns of Kettlepot or Kettlecorn, take cover now!"

Cody could only look on in horror.


	3. Tornado Touchdown

**AN: Things are about to get more interesting from this point on. Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: Again, we do not own anything!**

* * *

Kettlecorn, Pickett's Farmhouse

As the entire Pickett's clan, plus London, gathered around the table for dinner, London couldn't help, but be a bit envious of what her roommate had. Sitting around the table were her grammy and pappy, mom and dad, various brother-in-laws and sisters, and last but not least, various nieces and nephews. It was 4 generations of the Pickett family sitting together, eating, and having fun, enjoying one another's company. Granted they didn't have as much London had in terms of material wealth, but the love was definitely there. This just made London sadder, knowing that her friend had something she always wanted but probably never will get, which was a loving family. As she continued to wallow in her self-pity, she suddenly heard someone asked her something.

"More mashed potatoes dear?" Bailey's mother had asked behind London, which caused her to shake out of her darkness.

"Yes please," London answered as Maggie began to pile up her plate with mashed potatoes, which caused London to politely ask her to stop before she gives her any more.

"Now that's not enough food for a youngin like yourself," Maggie began, "Plus look at you, you're skinnier then the handle of a pitchfork."

"Now momma, don't go all mothering the guest. If she can't eat it, don't force her," Joe said as he was cutting his meat.

"It's ok Mr. Pickett," London said with a blush, "I don't mind at all."

Bailey smiled at London's remark, realizing her friend probably never got so much loving attention before, especially not from a mother figure. She was sure from stories she had heard from Cody that his mother had tried to be the motherly figure for London when they were at the Tipton, but London probably thought Carey did it because she was obligated to do so. In this scenario, her mother had no real obligation except the fact that London was a guest and London was probably feeling the genuine love.

As the family continued to eat, the weather continued to get windier; this was a cause of concern for Joe. Before he could take another bite of his food, there was a sudden wail of an alarm, which caused everyone to stop eating, which confused London.

"Umm…Is that like some kind of dinner is over alarm?" London asked in confusion.

"Maggie," Joe began, "Get everyone down to the storm cellar. I'm going to check up on the weather report and get some flashlights and lock the barn. Hopefully this isn't a big one."

"Let the boys help," Maggie said as her various son-in-laws nodded and follow Joe out to the barn.

"Come on London, we need to go and get Porkers and Ivana and head down to the storm cellar," Bailey said as she pulled London towards her room.

"What's happening?" London asked as she was dragged towards Bailey's room.

Bailey stopped and turned towards London, giving her a worried look, "Tornado."

**Storm Cellar**

Everyone was in the cellar, waiting for the whole disaster to pass by them. Joe had found out that there was a F5 system ready to rock the Kansas plains and tried his best to calm his family down. All the adults knew it was going to be okay as long as they stayed inside, but the younger ones weren't as confident. Some of them were restless and crying, causing various family members doing their best in calming them down and getting their minds off of the tornado. London and Bailey were sitting by themselves in a corner, with London holding onto Ivana dearly while Bailey was holding Porker's leash.

"I can't believe daddy had me put here and now I have to face a tornado," London wailed softly while Bailey tried to comfort her.

"It's not so bad. As long as we stay down here, things will be okay."

London sniffed and shook her head and was clicking her heels together, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home…"

Bailey had to snicker at this, "London, what are you doing?"

"I'm wearing ruby slippers and like in that one movie, I'm trying to wish myself back to the Boston Tipton."

"That was just a movie. Magical ruby slippers don't really exist. Plus, you aren't exactly the bastion of good."

"HEY! I was born with my mommy and daddy married to one another so you take that back!" London hissed towards Bailey.

"I didn't call you a…you know what? Never mind. What I meant was that you aren't exactly the ideal of someone who is good."

"What do you mean? I help people."

"Only when it either benefits you or in the privacy of those who won't say anything. You never really do anything out of the complete goodness of your heart."

"Like I said, I don't like helping people. Why should I anyways? All they care about is my riches."

"That's not always true. Moseby loves you because he raised you as if you were his own daughter. I mean, even that time when your father was bankrupt, he was still doing his best to help you cope and even found you a place to stay with Maddie."

"I guess that's true. Moseby does put up a lot with me, even with his measly little salary."

"Cody and Zack care about you as well. I mean, they never abandon you like your so called friends did that time either. Granted they like getting money from you, but you know that if you asked them for anything without giving them money, they still would do it for you in a heartbeat."

"They are probably my two longest friends next to Maddie," London mused.

"And although I don't always show it, I'm very grateful of you letting me be your roommate. Granted you were forced to doing so, but that never stopped me from trying to get to know you and helping you when you need it. I'm not asking you to be nice to the world London, but those who are always here for you do deserve better treatment."

London nodded, "You're right Bailey. I guess you have this affect that can help melt away the coldness of my heart that no one has ever really done except for Maddie."

"Just glad that I can help," Bailey responded as she let go of Porker's leash to give London a hug. As the two were hugging, Porkers was frightened by a sudden noise that he jumped and quickly bolted up the stairs and out of the storm cellar.

"PORKERS!" Bailey yelled as she went chasing after him, with London right behind her, holding Ivana. Bailey's family tried to stop both of the girls, but was only successful in holding London back and closing the cellar door.

"Let me go! I need to go help Bailey!" London yelled as she tried to squirm out of Joe's grasp.

"We can't let you go London. Bailey knows her way around the farm and can get back here quicker without worrying about you as well. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

London slumped from her struggle, knowing that Joe was definitely right about what he just said. All she could do was close her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling out of them while silently saying a prayer for her friend and roommate.

Bailey chased Porkers into the house, which was shaking more violently from the increase of wind activity from the system. Bailey chased him all the way to her room before grabbing his leash and pulling him to her.

"Gotcha you slippery hog," Bailey said as she held Porkers in her arms, "now be good for mommy and don't squirm as we get back to the cellar."

As Bailey was walking back, she didn't noticed that her window was left open, allowing the strong gusts of wind to blow into her room. The gust of wind was strong enough to cause a loose ceiling board to break and the last thing Bailey remembers is the sharp pain on the back of her head as the board connected with her skull, causing her to lose conscious.


	4. Hidden Feelings

**We do not own anything..if we did...there would be NO BREAKUP!**

* * *

Cody just sat there feeling completely helpless. A F-5? Those had been compared to the Finger of God. One of those would destroy anything and everything in their paths. And it looked like this one had chosen a path straight for Kettlecorn...and Bailey.

Without consciously realizing what he was doing, his hand had shot into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he opened his contacts and Bailey's cell phone number was still listed first. He pressed send and waited and waited. He was pleading with her to pick up. Finally, it stopped ringing, but Cody didn't get the response he was hoping for.

"We're sorry. The wireless customer you are looking for is currently out of the service area. Please try back later."

Cody sighed. Another idea popped into his mind, and he returned to his contact list and found the first of London's ten cell phone numbers. He tried every single one of them, but got the same message every time that he had gotten when he called Bailey.

Cody tried to collect himself. Bailey had told him long ago that the family had a storm shelter. It made perfect sense now. Everyone was probably down there. Kettlecorn had bad enough cell phone coverage as it was, and being underground probably made it impossible to get a signal. Cody shook his head. He felt pretty silly that his first impulse was to call and warn Bailey and make sure she was alright.

Deciding he was overthinking things once yet again, Cody slid back on the bed and began reading the book he had brought with him. Of course, he wasn't having much success as he kept getting interrupted by a voice coming from inside of him. Cody found it annoying and tried to block it out. But it kept getting louder and louder. And that's when Cody noticed it wasn't his conscious talking to him...it was his heart. And the question it kept asking kept getting louder and louder.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

Cody tried harder to ignore it.

"Cody, are you sure Bailey is okay?"

Finally, Cody shouted out to the empty room. "Yes!"

"Are you positive? What if she's in trouble?"

"Not my problem anymore!"

"Come on, Cody...We both know better than that..."

Cody just sighed and shook his head.

"If she's not in trouble, no harm done...But what if she is?"

That thought wouldn't leave Cody's mind. Ever since Paris, even their friendship had been tenuous at best. And after the incident at the chocolate factory, it had even gone further downhill. But to Cody, that wasn't his fault. Even though he knew better, he had put his heart out there again. And once again, it had been smashed to bits. But...that still didn't mean he wanted any actual harm to come to her. The thought that something could happen to her was one he wouldn't let his mind even entertain.

Cody decided to check the weather channel again. He would take the scientific approach. There had to be more information by now. He would simply turn the TV back on, and it would tell him the tornado had changed paths or had been downgraded. To Cody, that was logical.

Flipping back on the TV again, Cody sat there and watched.

"The F5 we mentioned earlier seems to be on a collision course with the tiny town of Kettlecorn. Everyone in Kettlecorn needs to take shelter immediately at the lowest point of your house or in an interior room with no windows. If you have a storm shelter, go there now!"

Cody felt a lump growing in his throat. So much for logic. That tornado was going right after Bailey! And Cody never felt more helpless in his life knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it. Cody racked his brain trying to think of anything. Then it came to him. There was nothing Cody Martin could do, but Marion Moseby with the backing of Wilfred Tipton just might. Immediately, Cody jumped off the bed and to the door. Flinging it open, he began to run towards Moseby's room. Before he could get there, though, he ran smack into his own twin brother.

"Owww...Where's the fire at?"

Cody had no time to waste. "No fire. Tornado. Follow me!" Cody got up and ran on to Mr. Moseby's room and began pounding on the door. Zack, Maya, Woody and Addison just looked at each other and followed Cody. Finally, Mr. Moseby opened his door.

"Cody? Do you have any idea what time it..."

Cody was still trying to catch his breath. "Bailey...London...Tornado..."

Moseby just looked at him. "What?"

Cody finally caught his breath. "Mr. Moseby, there is a F5 tornado heading straight for Kettlecorn. Bailey and London are there!"

Moseby looked at Cody as if he was crazy. "Cody, did you just wake up from a dream?"

Cody sighed and ran over to Moseby's TV and turned it on to the Weather Channel.

"Look!"

By that time, everyone else had caught up, and they and Moseby walked over to see what Cody was pointing at. And they saw with their own eyes the news about the F5 about to reek havoc on Kettlecorn.

"Oh my word!" Moseby just stared at the TV.

Cody turned to him. "Is there anything Mr. Tipton can do?"

Moseby collected himself. "I'll call him immediately." And with that Moseby goes over to his cell phone and dials.

Zack, Maya, Woody and Addison just stare at the TV.

Addison turned to Woody. "Maybe this is what Madam Lasona was talking about when she said tragedy was going to befall those we are close to?"

Woody nodded. "Yeah. I guess I should have listened to what she was going to tell us..."

Addison rubbed his arm. "You had no way of knowing..."

Woody nodded. "Maybe...But it still doesn't make me feel any better..."

Maya couldn't help but look. "And we were just talking about Hurricane Katrina, and now this..."

Zack nodded. "I know. I hope they're okay..."

"Me too..." She paused. "These things make a bigger impact on you when you actually know someone involved, huh?"

"Yeah...I feel really dumb now for trying to get out of helping now..."

Maya rubbed his arm. "I think there is someone who could really use your help right now..."

Zack looked at her. "Huh?"

Maya nodded over towards Cody who just sat there on Moseby's bed staring at the TV.

"I think your brother needs you right now..."

Zack nodded and went over and sat down next to Cody.

"How are you holding up, Cody?"

Cody continued to just stare at the TV. "I don't know..."

Zack wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder. "You know, its okay for you to be worried about her..."

Cody turned to Zack. "Of course I'm worried about her! London's been one of our oldest and dearest friends!"

Zack just looked back at his brother. "Codes, I know you are worried about London too. But this is me you're talking to. We both know London isn't the main thing on your mind right now..."

Cody sighed. "Okay, I'm worried about Bailey...Happy now?"

Zack shook his head. "No. Our friends are in danger. I won't be happy until I know they are safe."

Cody nodded. "I know..."

"Cody, I know she still means a lot to you. For a long time, I didn't get that..." He looks at Maya. "...but I do now..."

"Zack...Its not like that anymore..."

Zack just looked at his brother. "I think we both know better than that...Look, I'm here if you need to talk to someone..."

"Thanks..."

Zack gets up and walks back over to Maya, and he wraps his arm around her.

"How's he doing?"

"The woman he loves is in danger, and there's nothing he can do about it..."

"He said that?"

Zack shakes his head. "He didn't have to...Its that obvious."

Cody just continued sitting there staring at the TV. He was asking...no begging...for the meteorologist to say something...anything. He needed to know how Bailey was doing. He would give anything to hear her voice right now...even if it was just her yelling at him for being stupid again. Gladly, he would take that barage. But until then, there was nothing he could do, and that was causing his heart to break all over again.

Finally, Moseby came back towards the TV and the group of five.

"Mr. Tipton is doing what he can from his end, but he wants me to personally go to Kettlecorn to find London and bring her back. I..."

Cody stood up and interrupted him. "I'm going with you!"


	5. Ease On Down The Road

**AN: Okay, so by now you guys should have guessed that Bailey is going to be in OZ and this will become a SL Wizard of Oz story. (For those of you who HAVEN'T gotten it yet, well...sorry for the spoiler..hehe)**

**This chapter will begin Bailey's journey through OZ. Please note there will be differences and a virtual cookie to whoever guess which SLOD character will play which Wizard of Oz Character (PS..there will be some SLOZAC characters used as well) so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Lastly...again we don't own anything. If we did, once again the break up wouldn't have happened and secondly, if it did happen, they wouldn't be this stubborn.**

**

* * *

**

Pickett House

After what seemed like hours later, Bailey awoke from the feeling of Porkers' wet snot touching her face, oinking at her as he tried to wake her up. Bailey stretched out her arms and looked at Porkers with a confused look on her face.

"What happened to the tornado? I don't feel anything."

Porkers just nodded towards the window, where Bailey could see that the house was currently in the tornado. The fierce winds were swirling all around the house, making it impossible for it to leave the inner vortex. However, the strangest thing to Bailey was the fact that the house was completely intact, with absolutely no damage to the structure whatsoever. As she continued to watch out the window, she saw what looked like Cody and Zack waving hi to her before disappearing. After that she saw Woody on a piano, playing a funny tune before looking up and smiling at her and then returning to playing the piano. Lastly and the weirdest image of all, she saw London, Miss Tutweiller, and Maya all in witches costumes, but with Maya dressing differently from the other two witches. Before the house was being lowered to the ground by the winds, Bailey saw the London witch kicking the Miss Tut witch off her broomstick and she began to descend onto the ground, with the farmhouse right above her. As the house came to a thundering stop, one can hear the screams of the witch being crushed by the old farmhouse. As Bailey quickly ran outside, she saw the witch's feet sticking out and apparently, she wasn't dead either. From underneath the house, Bailey could hear the whining that she was used every day during class.

"Of all the bit parts I get to play in this stupid story, why do I get one where I'm killed? Even Rachel and Zoey got better parts than me! I ought to kill these two stupid fan fic writers!"

Before Bailey could hear anymore, a silence spell was quickly put on the witch by what looked like Maya in a white dress and crown. In her hand was a star wand as she waved it, making the witch paralyzed, which seemed very strange to Bailey.

"Now now Erin, we don't need any more fourth wall breaking here," the Maya looking witch said before turning towards Bailey, "Oh a visitor from the other realm. Welcome, my name is Glinda, the good witch of the North. The whining, not dead yet, witch underneath your house is Emma, the wicked witch of the East."

"Hi," Bailey greeted cautiously, "I'm Bailey from Kettlecorn, Kansas. May I ask where the feathers I am?"

"You're in the land of Oz Bailey," Glinda replied.

"Oz? Yeah right, next thing you're going to tell me is that Emma had ruby red slippers on for me to wear."

"Well, ruby red boots, but same difference," Glinda said as she waved her wand and suddenly, ruby red boots appeared onto Bailey's feet.

"Okay…that was just a little too weird. Am I going to meet the munchkins next?" Bailey asked.

"HEY! I'm pretty tall to be called a munchkin!" someone shouted.

Bailey looked up to see what looked like Addison dressed in a suit with a top hat, leading a group of people half her size out to meet Bailey. In her mind, Bailey knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Let me guess," Bailey began, "You're the mayor of the munchkins and you're going to be singing the Lollipop Guild song?"

"The name is Alli and I am the mayor of this town. Thank you so much for killing Emma and how did you know our song? Nevermind, come on gang, let's begin singing!" Alli said quickly without even taking a breath, making it all sound like a buzz to Bailey. That buzz became louder as Alli began singing the Lollipop Guild song with a lot of fervor. Now, no one would ever say the mayor wasn't passionate, but the problem for her was that her eagerness tended to make the song impossible to follow. Before the buzz could turn Bailey's small headache into a full blow migraine, Glinda stopped passionate mayor.

"Now Alli, remember what we talked about in terms of your passionate nature," Glinda chided gently before turning towards Bailey, "I apologize. Alli has just a very bright personality."

"It's ok," Bailey answered, "I have a friend back home that is just the same. Speaking of which, I don't suppose you can magically transport me back home right?"

"Sadly I don't have the power to do so, but the wizard can!"

"So I take it that I have to go on the Yellow Brick Road?" Bailey asked in defeat.

"Are you sure you haven't been here before?" Alli asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

"In any case," Glinda interjected, "Yes Bailey, you do have to go on the Yellow Brick Road. Follow it to the end and you'll hit Emerald City, where the Wizard lives."

"I wonder which one of the guys he will be," Bailey muttered to Porkers, who gave an unsure oink.

Before Glinda could tell Bailey anything else, they were met with an evil laugh as the London witch swooped down towards Munchkin land and was not happy to see the boots on Bailey's feet.

"How dare you? You first killed my ugly step sister…" the witch began before getting interrupted by Emma.

"HEY! I'M NOT UGLY!" shouted Emma from underneath the house.

"Oh be quiet! You're supposed to be dead!" the witch shouted before putting Emma under an even more powerful paralyze spell.

"Now that's how to shut someone up!" said the witch before turning her attention back towards Bailey, "Now my not so pretty, I'll be taking those boots from you and gain control of my step sister's powers!"

Glinda got in front of the witch, "Now Brenda, you know your powers don't work here in Munchkin land, so unless Bailey decides to give you the shoes, which I strongly suggest she doesn't; you can't take it from her."

"FINE, but I get first dibs on her if she crosses into my territory."

"Deal," said Glinda as Brenda flies away.

"I'll get you my not so pretty and your other white meat too!"

As Brenda flew away, Bailey looks at Glinda and wonders, "Who was that?"

"That would be Brenda, the wicked witch of the west. Don't worry; you'll be safe as long as you follow the Yellow Brick Road. Now then, just follow this road to…" Glinda began, pointing at a road that already had four individuals on it, holding hands and singing a gospel type song.

"Come on, let's ease on down, ease on down the road…Come on, let's ease on down, ease on down the road. Well there may be times when you think you lost your mind…And the steps you take leave you three or four steps behind…"

Glinda quickly hides the background and turn Bailey's attention towards another road that was similar to the other one, but this time with nobody on it.

"Oops, wrong story…" Glinda said while forcing a chuckle, "In any case, take this road all the way down, and past the forest and you shall meet the wizard at the very end."

"Alright," Bailey relented as she began on the road, "If this is how I'm going to get home, I might as well do it. Come on Porkers; let's go this show on the road."

Porkers oinked and began following Bailey as they started their journey down the Yellow Brick Road.

"Good thing she didn't ask about the wicked witch of the west's domain huh Glinda?" Alli asked when Bailey was out of earshot.

"Oh shut up! I just hope you didn't jinx her."


	6. A Bitter Encounter

**AN: Here is the first OZ encounter. For those who want to see what clues we had left behind as to who was going to be who, re-read chapter 2. All the clues are there.**

**Disclaimer: Again...we don't OWN ANYTHING!**

**

* * *

**

New Orleans

Everyone in Moseby's suite just turned and stared at Cody. For his part, Cody was staring back at Mr. Moseby.

"If you're going to Kettlecorn to find London to bring her back, then I'm going with you to bring Bailey back!"

Moseby sighed. "Cody, I know you're worried, but..."

"But nothing...If you leave, we have no chaperone. And the ship has been closed off for the week for maintenance. You know how much trouble we can get into; do you really want to leave us all by ourselves in New Orleans?"

Moseby paused. Cody had a point. And something told him that if he tried to go without Cody, Cody would try to make his own way to Kettlecorn. "Alright, you seem to have caught me in a bind here. Since I am your chaperone this week, I guess you all will be coming along with me. But...once we get to Kansas, you all will be staying in a hotel there and staying out of the way. This could be a serious situation that I don't think a bunch of hooligans need to be in the middle of. Now, I'm supposed to be chartering a plane per Mr. Tipton's orders. Everyone go and pack their bags and be ready to head out of here in thirty minutes."

Everyone turned to see what Cody would say, but he only nodded and headed out of the door back to his room. Zack turned to Maya.

"Didn't see that coming..."

Maya paused. "If Cody is anything like you, I don't see him going quietly into the night..."

Zack nodded. "You may be right. Let's go get our bags packed, and I'll see what I can find out from him..."

Maya kissed Zack on the cheek. "Good luck..."

Everyone else filed out and Zack and Woody followed Cody back to their room. Once inside, Zack saw that Cody was packing all of his stuff as quickly as possible. Zack grabbed his own bag and began to do the same.

"So, Cody...I didn't expect you to go along with Moseby on that..."

Cody looked up. Zack saw a look of determination on his brother's face that he had seldom seen before. "Who says I am?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Remember, I'm the rule breaking twin, and you're the law abiding one..."

Cody resumed packing. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do..."

"What are you going to do?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Yes, I do...If something happens, someone should at least know what you were planning!"

Cody paused to think about that. "Maybe..."

"Come on, Cody...I won't say anything and Woody won't say anything, right Woodchuck?"

Woody nodded. "Right..."

Cody looked at them both. "Even to Maya and Addison?"

Zack sighed. "Yes, even to them."

Cody nodded. "Moseby may get us to Kansas, but from there, I'll find my own way to Kettlecorn if I have to..."

"How?"

Cody paused. "I'm not sure yet...but I'll think of something..."

Zack just shook his head. "Codes, I admire your intentions..."

"You aren't going to talk me out of this, Zack!"

Zack smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. But, I do have more experience with being sneaky. Here's what you need to do..."

Zack wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and began to go into detail the new plan for Cody.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was in a van on their way to a private airstrip just outside of New Orleans. They pulled almost right up next to the plane, and workers came out to immediately load all of their bags while everyone boarded and took their seats. Zack sat next to Maya and Woody sat next to Addison. In the back row, Cody sat by himself. As the plane began to take off, Cody pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Bailey he had hidden in there. He looked at it and sighed.

"I'm on my way, Bailey..."

_Meanwhile_

Bailey and Porkers made their way down the yellow brick road.

"Porkers, I don't know about you, but I would just as well find an interstate and a lift home as this supposed wizard."

They continued to walk along the road until they came upon a fork in the road. Bailey turned to Porkers.

"Let me see if I remember what comes next...The fork in the road is where I bet we will encounter..."

"Get off me you stupid crows!"

Bailey turned and saw an individual with his back to her swatting away at several seagulls that were attacking him. He had on a straw hat and tattered clothes with straw sticking out. She rolled her eyes and looked down at Porkers. "The Scarecrow...This should be interesting..."

Bailey walked over to the individual and proceeded to swat at the pigeons until they flew off. The scarecrow spoke as he dusted himself off. "Thanks...Those darn crows just won't leave me alone..."

Bailey shook her head. "Ummm...Those were seagulls..."

The scarecrow turned to glare at her. "No, Miss Smartypants...Those were Ozian crows..."

Bailey was taken aback though. She was looking right into those blue eyes that she had so many times before. The same blue eyes that with one look could cause her legs to go weak and her heart to flutter.

"Why would seagulls be so far away from the ocean?" muttered the scarecrow as he turned away.

"Cody? You're the Scarecrow?"

The scarecrow just stared back at her. "I'm a scarecrow, but the name's not Cody...it's...ummm...wait...don't tell me... I should know this..."

Bailey just laughed. "You've got to me kidding me..."

The scarecrow just glared at her again. "It's not funny! You try living without having a brain. It sucks!"

Bailey stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at the idea of you not having a brain. It's just this is so ironic..."

"Ironic? You're making fun of me again?"

Bailey took a step back. "No, not at all. Its just you remind me of someone I know from...my real life. He's actually the smartest person I know...And you two are very similar, but you can't think because you don't have a brain and he over thinks because he has such a big one..."

The scarecrow huffs, "Well, I hope you aren't as rude to him as you have been to me..."

Bailey was taken aback. "I was not being rude..."

The scarecrow rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You acted like you were so smart and tried to correct me when you didn't know what you were talking about. Then you laughed at my attempts to think about something...To me, that's being rude..."

Bailey just stood there staring at the scarecrow. It was eerily similar to Cody himself saying those things to her. And acting like she knew something when she really didn't...Why was that so familiar? Bailey paused to think. Because it was just like when she thought Cody had cheated on her. Also, the part about laughing at his attempt to do something. That one hit a little close to home too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as rude..."

"Well, I hope you don't treat this Cody person the same way you just treated me..."

Bailey shook her head and sadly answered. "I never meant to..."

"Who is he anyways?"

Bailey always hated calling Cody by this term. "He's my ex-boyfriend..."

The scarecrow smirked. "He must have gotten tired of the attitude too..."

Bailey frowned and then glared back at him. "He most certainly did not..." But she paused. "Well, I hope he didn't...I mean, he loved me..."

The scarecrow just shook his head. "More power to him..."

"Hey! He wasn't always the easiest person to put up with either! I mean, he always tried to overdo things. The word restrained isn't in his vocabulary..."

"Then why did you put up with him?"

"Because...because he was my little egghead. He understood me. He encouraged me to be me. I was a farm girl from Kansas and he embraced that. He liked the fact that I was smart and wanted to do something big with my life. And he was very romantic. And because...because...I loved him..." Bailey sighed. "I still do..."

The scarecrow just stared at her. "I know I don't have a brain, but if he loved you and you loved him, what was the problem?"

Bailey sat down on log by the side of the road. "We had a major fight and broke up..."

The scarecrow sat down next to her. "What happened?"

Bailey proceeded to tell him about the disaster of their first anniversary in Paris. "And we broke up..."

The scarecrow just looked at her. "Wow..."

"Sad, huh?"

"No, I was just thinking I'm the one who doesn't have a brain. What's your excuse for being stupid?"

Bailey was aghast. "Excuse me?"

"Look, Toots...He did a practice date. So what? From what you've told me about him, that shouldn't have been a big surprise to you..."

Bailey paused. "Well..."

"And it's not like he had any interest in that London girl. You said yourself that they had been friends for years..."

Bailey sighed. "I know that...I never thought he did..."

"Seems to me you immediately thought the worst of him..."

"What was I supposed to think?"

The scarecrow rolled his eyes. "Gee...I don't know. Maybe you should have confronted him and found out the truth?"

Bailey paused. "Maybe..."

The scarecrow paused. "I mean, that's what most people would do, right?"

Suddenly, a flashback popped in Bailey's mind.

_"From now on, if you're upset, just tell me..."_  
Bailey sighed. "Yeah, I guess after Home Ec, Cody had every right to expect that..."

"You're right..."

The scarecrow turned to her in confusion. "Huh?"

Bailey proceeded to explain the whole Home Ec incident to him. The scarecrow just stared at her again.

"Wow...You promise to tell him if you're upset about something and you don't AND you think he cheated on you after he told you that you we're the only girl he noticed?"

Bailey just sat there trying to think of what to say back to him, but she couldn't. "I guess I should have done things differently..."

The scarecrow stood up. "Well, this Cody guys sounds like he's better off now..."

"But I'm the best thing to ever happen to him!"

The scarecrow rolled his eyes again. "There you go again...After the way you treated him, if you're the best thing to ever happen to him, maybe I am better off without a brain than he is with one..." The scarecrow shrugged. "Oh well, I gots to go..."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting my brother in a bit to go check out the farmer's daughters..."

Bailey grimaced. Even though the scarecrow wasn't Cody, the thought that they were so much alike and he said he was going to look at other girls upset her. "Are you heading towards the Emerald City?"

"Yeah..."

"Mind if Porkers and I tag along for a while then?"

The scarecrow shrugged. "Suit yourself..."


	7. Who Has No Heart?

**AN: Now it's time for the second character to arrive. Anyone care to guess who it is? No...no one? Awww come on guys!...sheesh...hurtful! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, just in case Disney and whoever owns Wizard of Oz wants to sue, get it through your thick heads...WE ACKNOWLEDGE THAT WE OWN NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

Yellow Brick Road

Bailey, Porkers, and the Scarecrow continue on their journey through the Land of Oz as the three walked in silence, except for the occasional oink from Porkers. The Scarecrow didn't feel like talking and Bailey was lost in her own thoughts. She kept thinking back to the conversation she had with the Scarecrow earlier and she still did not like the results from it. It wasn't that Bailey would deny her feelings for Cody if she was ever prompted by means of torture or blackmail, but she really wasn't in the mood to tell the whole world how she still felt about her ex. She had always thought that it was because she didn't want Cody to hurt her again, but now, she thought differently. Could it be that Bailey never wanted to admit her feelings for Cody again because she was afraid of what she might do? After listening to things from another perspective, Bailey began to realize what her parents meant by her being so stupid. Before she could think any further, the Scarecrow stopped her from walking.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked as she looked up. In front of them was a rusted Tin Man, hiding behind the bushes, as if he was peeping at something. The Scarecrow sighed, realizing exactly what the Tin Man was doing.

"I'll be right back. I just need to go and oil him up," the Scarecrow said as he began to leave.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, he is after all, my brother."

The Scarecrow went over to the Tin Man and started to oil him up, getting rid of all the rust that the Tin Man had collected. While helping his brother, the Scarecrow began muttering how the Tin Man always put himself in these kinds of situation and maybe he should leave him alone for once to suffer the consequences. As he finished oiling up the Tin Man, the Scarecrow gave him a good slap upside the head.

"HEY! What was that for?" the Tin Man said as he rubbed his head.

"For being you," The Scarecrow said shaking his head, "I thought when you said we were going to check out the farmer's daughters, you wouldn't be doing something that shouldn't be done in public."

"Well that's why you don't have a brain," The Tin Man said before spotting Bailey standing there with Porkers, "Now if you would excuse me, I see one of the farmer's daughters got away."

"Who?" the Scarecrow said before looking at his brother's line of sight towards Bailey, "Oh her, don't even bother with her. She makes you look like you actually have a heart."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" the Tin Man commented while walking towards Bailey and Porkers, "Why hello Sweet Thang!"

Bailey blinked twice before she shook her head, "You couldn't be Zack, could you?"

"Who's Zack?" The Tin Man asked in confusion, "I'm the Tin Man, Scarecrow's older brother."

"Sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone I know."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Someone came here once stating how I look like Dylan Sprouse from some lame show."

"Huh," The Scarecrow speaks up, "Now that I think about it, people have been saying that I look like this kid named Cole Sprouse. Supposedly he's the younger twin of Dylan. Odd."

Before anyone else could comment, you hear a suddenly shout from the heavens, "WE LOVE YOU SPROUSE TWINS!" before it was magically silenced by the sound of electricity in the air.

"You two do look some what a like," Bailey commented, returning the scene back to what it should have been.

"Yeah, except he's nerdy without a brain and I'm a ladies man without a heart. How does that work?"

"Well a ladies man usually plays around a lot, so I guess you could say you really don't have a heart to begin with," Bailey commented, which made the Tin Man cringe.

"I think I see what you mean by making me look like I actually have a heart," the Tin Man whispered to his brother, which was overheard by Bailey.

"HEY! I HAVE A HEART!"

"Yeah…" the Scarecrow said sarcastically, which earned him a death glare by Bailey.

"I have a heart! If I didn't, why would I have been able to put up with London for the past three years? Or if I didn't have a heart, then how come I felt so alive when I finally heard that Cody loves me."

"Who's Cody?"

"Her ex-boyfriend who she believes looks like me. In fact, we are completely different. The guy was smart enough to dump her like a sack of potatoes."

"HEY!" Bailey exclaimed, not liking the Scarecrow's insults towards her.

"Okay okay you two," the Tin Man said standing in between the two fighters, "Let's not bicker about this. Now, Bailey, tell me what have you done for Cody and what has he done for you and I'll see if you actually do have a heart."

"But how would you be able to do that? You said it yourself, you don't have a heart. How do you what having one would look like?"

"Because I still have a brain to process things logically!" growled the Tin Man.

As Bailey began to go back and forth on what she did for Cody throughout the three years they were on the ship vs what Cody did for her, she began to realize how short of a list her side seem to be. Beyond just Kettlecorn on the Sea, Cody has saved her from being possessed by a spirit, helped support her in a beauty pageant, gave her presents like the necklace of Aphrodite, went through life and limb to get her concert tickets for Hannah Montana, and as London mentioned before she was swept away to Oz, Cody even built a shrine for her. What did she do for Cody? Besides taking care of him when he was hurt from the competitions they had, or during the marriage assignment, Bailey couldn't think of anything else. Instead, she recalls all the times she was either oblivious or ignore Cody's advances on her, trying to keep him in the friend zone, or drooling over other guys like Adonis and Holden. Bailey had to admit that part of the reason why she finally agreed to go out with Cody was because he did something so wonderful for her that she couldn't help, but feel something for the guy. As she finished comparing the two, all the Tin Man could do was shake his head.

"This is just sad…" he said

"I know…" Bailey began, "I thought we were a bit more even on things."

"No," the Tin Man argued, "what is sad is that I don't even have a heart and I know what you've done was wrong. What in the world were you feeling then?"

"I don't know!" Bailey shouted as she slumped to her knees and began crying.

"So not only are you stupid with a brain," the Scarecrow began.

"But you're insensitive with a heart as well. This just makes me believe it's better if I don't have a heart."

"Nor I a brain."

As Bailey continues to cry, the two brothers could do nothing of comfort, but to let her cry it out. For now, Bailey finally understood what it meant to have a broken heart and how much Cody really loved her. She hoped that if she ever get out of Oz, she could be brave enough to finally tell Cody that she still loves him because she knows in her heart that he still loves her.


	8. The Coward and The Brave

**AN: Okay guys..here's the end of the 4 main characters...not too surprising right?**

**Disclaimer: Just in case you guys HAVENT figured it out yet...WE DONT OWN ANYTHING!  
**

* * *

The Scarecrow and the Tinman just continue to stand there while Bailey continues to cry. The Tinman turns and whispers. "What do we do?"

The Scarecrow shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I don't have a brain remember...You tell me!"

The Tin Man rolled his eyes. "Because you're the one with a heart!"

The Scarecrow paused. "Oh yeah...Ummm...Turn and run while she's distracted?"

The Tinman paused to reflect of that. "Works for me!"

They turn and are about to leave when they almost literally walk in to someone.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

The Scarecrow and Tin Man immediately try to shush him but by then it's too late. Bailey heard the commotion, got up and walked over to them.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she looked at the third person and shook her head. "Woody?"

The Scarecrow shook his head. "No, it's our buddy, the Lion..."

The Tin Man leaned over to whisper to her. "The Wussy Lion..."

"Hey! I heard that! Hurtful!"

The Tinman shrugged. "It may be hurtful, but it's true..."

"Yeah...well...ummm...at least I don't rust in the rain..."

The Scarecrow scoffed. "No, you just smell like wet fur..." He paused. "Which on some days is an improvement..."

The Tin Man nodded. "Yeah. Crying shame the one thing you aren't scared of is the all you can eat buffet..."

Bailey just sat back and watched the exchange. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was watching a normal everyday interaction between Cody, Zack and Woody. She was brought out of her thoughts soon though.

"Who's the dame?"

The Tinman shook his head. "You don't want to know...She has less of a heart than me and less of a brain than Broseph..."

The Lion looked amazed. "Wow..." He then looked down and saw Porkers. "Mmmm...Pork chops, ribs, pork tenderloin..."

Porkers walked right up to him and began oinking loudly. The Lion dropped the ground, covering his head with his paws and pulling into the fetal position. "Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

The Tinman just laughed. "What a wuss..."

The Scarecrow nodded. "Get up, you big baby..."

The Lion did but kept his distance from Porkers. "So sorry if I don't like killer pigs!"

"So, Wussy...what are you up to?"

The Lion grinned. "I'm going to go check out the Munchkin Mayor!"

Bailey had to stifle a laugh at hearing that. This place was definitely weird, but some things were just like back home.

The Tin Man smirked. "You finally going to talk to her this time?"

Lion grinned again. "Already have!"

The Scarecrow and Tinman were shocked. "Whoa..."

"Yeah! I found out what her Oz Life screen name is and I've been talking to her on there! My character's name is Matt Timmons. Doesn't it just scream suave and sophistication?"

The Tinman shook his head. "Not really..."

Bailey finally had to speak up. "Why not just go talk to her? Who knows, she might actually like you too..."

The Scarecrow rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her and especially don't take relationship advice from her..."

The Lion looked confused. "Why not?"

The Tin Man wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Here's why...Supposedly, there is this guy Cody that she supposedly loves. Well, wait till you hear about everything she did..." The Tin Man and the Scarecrow go back and forth telling the Lion everything Bailey told them. Of course, they couldn't resist adding their own comments.

The Lion pulled back from Bailey. "Talk about hurtful!"

Bailey shook her head in frustration. "I KNOW THAT NOW!" She sighed. "I just...never took the time to look at it from his point of view before. I've done that now. I know I should have done things differently. And as soon as I get out of this crazy place, that's what I'm going to do!"

The Scarecrow was still skeptical. "Uh huh..."

"Its true! No matter what any of you think, its true! I love him...I love Cody. I'm going to make sure he knows that when I get home..."

The Tin Man scoffed. "You're assuming that's going to mean anything to him anymore. Even if you do love him, it doesn't mean he still loves you..."

The Scarecrow nodded. "He's right...And if this Cody guy was smart, he'd forget you ever existed ASAP..."

Bailey wasn't deterred though. "I know he still loves me! He told me he did!"

"And just when did he do that?"

Bailey carefully explains their trip to the chocolate factory and what Cody had written on his cookie.

"So, let me get this straight...You basically forced him to take you with him..."

"No!" She paused. "Maybe. But that's not the point! He told me he still loved me!"

The Scarecrow smirked. "And how did you respond?"

Bailey paused again. "I told him the cookie I had made was for my Dad..."

The three others grimace. "Ouch...Did you go ahead and neuter him right then and there too?"

Bailey sighed. "But it wasn't...I did make the cookie for Cody...But when he told me he still loved me, I panicked...I was caught completely off guard, and I choked..."

The Scarecrow and the Tinman just shook their heads at her. But, the Lion came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, its okay to run away when the going gets tough...I do it all the time..."

Bailey just turned and stared at him. "But...but...but that's not who I am...I'm the one who was brave enough to leave home and go after my dreams at Seven Seas High..."

The Tin Man laughed. "Sounds like Selective Wussiness to me..."

Bailey glared at him. "Okay, before, maybe I did runaway from how I was feeling, but I won't do that anymore! I will swear on anything you want that I will make things right when I get home!"

The Scarecrow shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it..."

"That's why I need your help. I need to get to the Emerald City to see the Wizard so I can get out of here..."

The Tinman just shook his head. "No can do..."

Bailey looked at him incredulously. "Why not?"

"This Cody guy is a guy. We are bound under the terms of the Guyble to do what is best for him. Helping you get back to mess with his mind and heart would violate that..."

"But, I swear I would never do that again!"

The Scarecrow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but how long would that last? How long before you do something stupid again? Or how long before you take him for granted again? How long before you broke his heart again?"

Bailey just sat back on a log and paused. "I'll never take him for granted again. I will never break his heart again. I can't guarantee to do never doing anything stupid again. But I would never intentionally do anything that would hurt him. I do love him. With all of my heart and all of my soul..." Bailey began crying again. "I know what life with Cody is like, and I now know what life without him is like. And life without him sucks! I just want him back..." Bailey buried her face in her hands and began sobbing even harder.

The Scarecrow sighed and mumbled. "I just had to have a heart, didn't I?" He turned to the other two standing there. "Huddle up!"

The three stand there in a literal huddle.

The Lion looks at the other three. "Guys, I think she really means it..."

The Tin Man pauses. "I would like to think so, but how can we be for sure?"

"Take a chance..."

The Tin Man rolled his eyes. "Seriously? That coming from you?"

"Fine! Let's put it to a vote! I say we help her..."

"I vote we don't...We have better things to do. Besides, we have to look out for this Cody guy..."

Both immediately turned to the Scarecrow. "Your the deciding vote..."

The Scarecrow sighed. "Well...I guess we're going to the Emerald City then..."

The Tin Man just stared at him. "What?"

"I can't explain it...But my gut is saying she actually means it..."

"Fine..."

The three turned back around to face Bailey. "Are you going to sit there and cry or are we taking you to the Emerald City?"

Bailey looked up at them in surprise. "Really? You guys are really going to take me?"

The Tin Man sighed. "You can thank my baby brother, the born romantic for this one...He cast the deciding vote in your favor. Lets go!"

The Tin Man and Lion turned and began walking down the yellow brick road. Bailey got up and ran to the Scarecrow. He turned and looked back at her. To Bailey, she could almost imagine she was looking at Cody.

"Thank you..."

The Scarecrow nodded. "Just don't ever make me regret doing this..."

"I promise...You won't..." And to herself. "And Cody, if you will give me another chance, I promise you won't regret it either..."


	9. The Wizard's Quest

**AN: They finally meet the Wizard..and some comical scenes before that. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Yellow Brick Road

The quad plus Porkers walked along the road for what seemed like hours, but to them, it turned out to be very little time. As the walk had progressed, the Scarecrow and Tin Man were starting to warm up to Bailey and realized that although she did make mistakes in her past, she wasn't a bad person overall. As the four of them continue to chat about the small things in life, the lion accidentally walked straight into a green wall, which caused him to stumble and fall on his butt.

"OUCH! HURTFUL!" he exclaimed as he started to rub his nose to soothe the pain. The others helped him up and saw exactly what the lion had run into. It was a giant green wall that surrounded the perimeter, as if it was protecting something very valuable inside.

"It's the Emerald City," the Scarecrow remarked, which the Tin Man nodded and whistled, still amazed at how big the city was, even though he had seen it all before.

As Bailey stared at the magnificent structure before her, she began to take in the beauty of it all before a guard opened the gate just a bit and walked out, stood in a defensive stance, spear ready.

"What business do you have in Emerald City?" the guard asked. While the other three were taking the guard seriously, Bailey began looking at him, scrutinizing the person.

"Kirby?" she asked, noticing that the guard looked a lot like the chubby, friendly, security friend of theirs on board the SS Tipton.

"No, my name is…" before the guard could finish, a woman ran into the scene.

"HOLD IT! STOP THE STORY! You're telling me that Wendell gets a better part then me?"

The entire cast groaned as the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, Bailey, and the guard sat down, knowing that this could take a while.

"What a diva," the Lion remarked.

"I know, as if she really had that big of a role on the ship," the Scarecrow agreed.

"Well, she is our teacher," Bailey suggested.

"Also, she and the manager do have a thing going on," the guard added.

"Still! To stop production like this to ask for a better part? I wouldn't want to be the writers right now," the Tin Man said as the group look at the woman talking to the two writers.

"I've been in more episodes and had a larger role in the show and you two are giving me a bit part like the Wicked Witch of the East?"

"Now Erin, calm down for a moment," Man of Faith said, trying to soothe the actress.

"Yeah, we just didn't know what other roles to cast you in," Sprousegoose said and then cringe, realizing he just made a mistake.

"YOU TWO DIDN'T KNOW? I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE GOOD WITCH AND LET THAT BRAT ZOEY BE THE WICKED ONE!" Erin shouted, which caused everyone to groan even more.

"Okay okay," Man of Faith began, "What if we cast you in another role? Would that satisfy you?"

Sprousegoose looked at his partner, wondering what he had in mind.

"I suppose, but it better be a good one!" Erin shouted as she stormed away.

"What do you have in mind?" SG asked

MoF grinned and whispered into his collaborator's ear.

"Perfect," SG said as he turned towards the cast, "Alright, let's get this story back on the road. Wendell, if you please."

"As I was saying, my name is Kirbina, head of security here in Emerald City and Chief guardian of the wizard."

"Kirbina?" the four of them said, really unsure of what they heard.

"HEY! My mom wanted a little girl okay?"

"Anyways," Bailey cut in, "We were wondering if we could see the Wizard."

Before Kirbina could answer, a voice came over the PA system in Emerald City.

"NO ONE CAN SEE THE WIZARD!" boomed the voice.

"Well, you heard the man. You all best skedaddle out of here," the guard said in fright.

"Don't have to tell me twice," the Lion said, ready to scram out of there.

"HOLD IT!" Bailey yelled, causing the Lion to stop and run into the Tin Man by mistake, knocking them both down.

"If the Wizard is listening," Bailey began, "I hope he realizes that by not seeing us, I will reveal his ultimate secret."

The Scarecrow walked up to Bailey and whispered, "What are you doing? You don't know anything about him!"

"Just trust me, please?" Bailey asked which caused the Scarecrow to nod and allow Bailey to continue.

"Oh really little girl," The Wizard said over the PA system, "And what pray tell would you know about me?"

"That you aren't as frightening as you sound or seem. Do the words holograms and curtains mean anything to you?"

"What? Holograms? Curtains? There are no such things when it comes to me…" the voice said, but was definitely wavering in his arrogance.

"I'll make you a deal," the Wizard said, "Go to the Wicked Witch of the West Castle and bring back to me the emerald pocket hanky back to me. If you do this, I will see you and help grant your requests."

"Emerald pocket hanky? Is this wizard an actual dude?" the Tin Man asked as he got whacked over the head by the guard.

"No insulting the Wizard!"

"Alright, we'll get your pocket hanky as long as you promise to see us afterwards," Bailey said.

"Agreed," the Wizard answered.

Bailey turned around towards the group, "I guess we'll be seeing the Wicked Witch of the West after all."

"Great, just what I need. A visit with an old hag," the Tin Man said in exasperation.

"Some how," the Lion began, "I wouldn't feel so guilty if she killed you."

"Well at least we know what you'll do at first glance. I mean, even the pig would have more courage than you!" The Tin Man retorted.

"HURTFUL!"

"Alright you two," the Scarecrow said as he got between his brother and friend, "Let's just get going. The sooner we get this pocket hanky, the sooner we get our request granted."

"Only a moron would go towards her territory…oh wait, forgot who I was talking to," The Tin Man retorted.

"And you guys thought I was mean," Bailey added as she shook her head and walked towards Brenda's territory with the other three in tow.


	10. The Kidnapping

**AN: Enjoy this chapter guys, you get to see more SL characters. YAY!**

* * *

Bailey, Porkers, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion made their way towards the Wicked Witch Brenda's land. Walking along with the other three, Bailey almost felt as if she was was walking along with Cody, Zack and Woody. The three with her was so much alike her friends back home. But as they walked along, Bailey found herself walking more along side the Scarecrow. After their initial differences, she couldn't help but notice he was a pretty nice guy. Now, he would carry on conversations with her, and she couldn't help but wonder why one of the various inhabitants in Oz hadn't snagged him up. He might not have a brain, but he more than made up for it with the size of his heart. After all, if it wasn't for him, who knows where she would be right now. Plus, looking at him helped her deal with how much she missed Cody.

After walking for a while, something was different. Everything was now pink with jewels encrusted on everything. As much as the terrain tried to give an ominous appearance, it just wasn't working..

The Scarecrow shook his head. "Why does it look like some dumped a large bucket of Pepto Bismol all over the place?"

Bailey laughed. "That and someone went overboard with a Bedazzler..."

The Lion started freaking out though. He saw a sigh by the side of the road. "Haunted Forest, Witch's Penthouse one mile...I'd turn back if I were you!" He turned to the others and trembled. "I think we should listen to it and turn back!"

The Tin man just rolled his eyes. "Will you quit being such a wuss for once in your life? There is nothing to be afraid of here..."

"Says the man with no heart..."

The Tin Man boasts. "I've never been scared of anything in my whole life!"

The Scarecrow is doing his best to keep from busting out laughing. Bailey notices this and turns to him. "What?"

He smiled. "Want to see something funny?"

Bailey smiled back. "Sure."

The Scarecrow crept up slowly behind his brother. Once right behind him, he leaned up to his ear. "ZOMBIE!"

The Tin Man jumped and began looking around frantically. "Where? Where?"

The Scarecrow finally laughed. "That will never get old..." Bailey and the Lion join him in laughing at the now seething Tin Man.

**In the Wicked Witch's Penthouse**

Wicked Witch Brenda is watching them in her large crystal ball and cackles. "I'll give him something to really be scared of..." She looks up at her flying monkeys. "I want you to go get them and bring them to me! You...Bring me the girl!"

"But...She's like poor! I don't want to touch her! Have you seen the clothes she wears?"

The Witch sighed. "Chelsea, I know her fashion sense is hideous. But, you will as I say and like it! Just grab the girl and bring her back!" She paused and looked around. "Now, who do I choose next?"

Another monkey began jumping up and down. "I'll do it! I'll do it! I'd do anything just to make you happy, Wicked Witch Brenda!"

The Witch smiled. "Thank you, Corrie...I want you to go get that other white meat for me!"

"Anything for you, Wicked Witch!"

From behind her, the Witch heard a voice. "I want the Tin Man!"

London turned around and sighed. "Fine...But Agnes, I want him brought back alive and in one piece...for now..."

A voice came from the other direction. "I want the Scarecrow...This is my chance to get him to talk to me again..."

Wicked Witch Brenda shrugged. "Fine, Barbara...Same rules I gave Agnes though...Now, I need someone to get the furball...Someone I trust..." She grinned and pointed. "You'll do!"

"Wait, what am I doing here?"

The Witch smiled. "You're my Hideous Hair Monkey Maddie!"

"No, I'm not. Look, we're friends, but those people have done nothing wrong. I refuse to do anything to help you hurt them..."

The Witch whistled, and two guards came and pulled Monkey Maddie away screaming.

"Such a shame. I actually liked her. Anyways, I need someone to bring back the big furball..." She looked among her minions. "You'll do!"

"Me? Wait a minute! First those two #^*&) drop a house on me and now they turn me in to a flying monkey? I am soooooo filing a grievance with SAG!"

The Witch sighed. "If you bring me the big furball, I'll have one of Daddy's lawyer's represent you..."

Emma paused. "The single one?"

Witch Brenda just shook her head. "Fine..."

"Alright, I'll do it!"

The Witch smiled. "Good. Now make sure nothing happens to those ruby boots. Now...Fly! Fly! Fly!"

Bailey, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Lion were slowly creeping through the pink haunted forest. They were getting closer to the Witch's penthouse, but none of them had any clue of what they were going to do when they actually got there. Suddenly Bailey heard something and looked up. What she saw frightened her.

"Okay, I admit I don't know much about Ozian birds, but those are some darn big ones!"

The others looked up. "Those aren't birds! Those are flying monkeys!"

The four tried to run, but the flying monkeys were too fast for them, one by one, the monkeys swooped down and captured their intended targets. Even Porkers was unable to escape their clutches. Everyone was was carried off and flown to the Witch's penthouse. All four of them were sat down in front of the witch.

"So, you thought you could come and steal the emerald hankie from me! Well, the only thing that will change hands are the ruby boots..."

The Witch walked over and reached for the boots on Bailey's feet. However, the Witch was shocked when she got close to them.

"Drat! I forgot they can't come off until the girl is dead..." She shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just call Daddy and get him to take care of it..." She turned to Emma and Corrie. "Take the furball and other white meat down to the dungeon..."

Agnes spoke up. "Can I take Tinnie-Poo off and deal with him myself? I have such plans for him..."

The Witch sighed. "Whatever..."

The Tin Man spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...I'm not the one you like! You liked the Scarecrow first!"

Agnes shrugged. "Barbara has dibs on him, so I get you..."

The Scarecrow looked scared now. "Barbara?"

One of the flying monkeys sauntered up to him. "Hello, Scarecrow..."

Even though she should have been focused on the danger they were in, Bailey could only stare. The monkey had the same name and resembled Cody's ex girlfriend, Barbara.

Barbara batted her eyes at the Scarecrow. "I was wrong you know...I never should have started dating that other guy. I should have known you were the one I was supposed to be with...Will you give me a second chance to prove myself to you?"

Bailey could feel her jealousy growing. She knew it wasn't really them, but it was if Barbara was trying to steal Cody back for herself. Bailey wasn't about to have any of that. Cody was hers!

"Back off of him! Leave him alone!"

Barbara turned and glared at her. "What business is it of yours?"

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want you!"

The Scarecrow nodded vigorously. "She's right. Dating you was a mistake! I chalk it up to not having a brain and not knowing any better...Besides...There was this other scarecrow in the field across from me I like. I'm working on a six month plan to get her to go out with me!"

Barbara smiled at him. "Give me time...I'll make you change your mind..." And with that, Barbara picked up the Scarecrow and carried him off.

Bailey tried to run after them but the Witch stopped her. "Now, as for you, my not so pretty...I will deal with you myself! Fortunately, for you, I have to go call Daddy, but..." She turns over an hourglass. "This is all the time you have left in the world. Say your goodbyes!"

With that, the Witch runs off and locks Bailey in the room by herself. Bailey sits down and begins to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Cody. I tried...I really tried. I just hope you know how much I love you!"

With that, the Witch's crystal ball begins to cloud up.

_"How you doing, Codester?"_

_Bailey looked up and saw the crystal ball. In it, she sees Zack sitting next to Cody. And it looked like they were on a plane._

_Cody looked up at Zack. "I just hope we're not too late..."_

_"We won't be. When we get to Kettlecorn, you'll find Bailey. She'll be alright. I'm sure she survived the tornado..."_

_"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if anything actually happened to her..."_

_Zack smiled at him. "You'll find her. And when you do, you're going to tell her how much you love her and get her back."_

_Cody sighed. "I don't think so. I've put my heart out there before, and it was stomped flat. I just have to learn to accept that Bailey doesn't feel the same way about me anymore. Its all my fault though. I should never have been so stupid!"_

_"Hey...Go easy on yourself..."_

_"This is all my fault. I should never have done that stupid practice date. I just wanted everything to be perfect that I messed it up. And I should never have let my ego, pride and hurt get the better of me..."_

_"You're human. You we're upset. You had every right to be. But we both know deep down that she still loves you too..."_

_Cody shook his head. "I don't think so...Not anymore anyways. Zack, I had everything I could have ever wanted, and I threw it away. I guess I'm just doomed to be a failure in life..."_

_"Codester, if Bailey can't see that no one in this world could ever love her anywhere close as to how much you do, then she isn't as smart as I thought she was. Just don't give up yet...Remember...You lived the same day 87 times just to get the chance to tell her how you felt about her. That all worked out then..."_

_Cody sighed. "I think I have to. I have to begin to move on with my life. I have to learn to accept that Bailey and I weren't meant to be..."_

Bailey just sat there watching the moment between the two brothers. She felt her heart swell when she found out that Cody was so worried about her that he was on his way to Kettlecorn to make sure she was alright. He truly loved her that much. But hearing him say he had to finally move on with his life broke her heart. More tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Cody, don't give up on me yet. I do love you. More than you know. I'm going to find a way out of here! And when I do, nothing is going to stop me from getting back to you. We were meant to be. I'm so sorry I was stupid too. But I promise you, if you will let me back in your heart, you will never regret it..."


	11. The Escape

**AN: To my wonderful and very PATIENT readers, I am back and have gotten the writing mojo flowing again! Beyond this story, I will try to update both Falling and Old Flame, New Love this week. Enjoy this little piece.**

**

* * *

The Dungeon**

While both Corrie and Emma brought Porkers and the Lion to the dungeon, the Lion continued to whimper, as Porkers remained silent, trying to figure a way out and getting back to his mistress. As the two monkeys were landing in a dark area, Porkers could hear the conversation between the two minions of the wicked witch.

"I can't believe I got such an important job from the witch. She is such an evil ruler and one of the best as well. I so want to grow up and be JUST LIKE HER!"

"Oh shut up already you hyper, bubbly, airheaded moron," Emma began, "the last thing I need is to hear your praises of our dictator while carrying this stinky, unhygienic, whiny, ton of bricks! That pig is more clean then this piece of garbage."

"Hurtful," cried the Lion.

"Still, I can't believe we were chosen to go get the prisoners. I mean, she has like so many other minions and we got the job. Oh I feel so grateful that I could just kiss her when we finish this job."

"Well, since you are such a big helper, why don't you go and check out the cell to make sure they won't have any means of escaping," Emma ordered as she pointed to the tiny hole in the wall that was going to fit both Porkers and the Lion.

"YES MA'AM!" Corrie shouted as she flew in the cell to inspect it. This gave Porkers an idea.

"AND DON'T CALL ME MA'AM! I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Emma shouted as she pulls out a make up mirror to make sure she wasn't aging, as she feared. While being distracted, Porkers looked at the Lion and started oinking at him while directing his eyes towards Emma. For some weird reason, the Lion actually understood what Porkers was planning and set it all in motion as the Lion began to speak loudly.

"You know Porkers," the Lion said with much gusto, "they say that being near a pig makes you age a lot faster."

"WHAT? Who said that?" Emma asked as she overheard the conversation.

"Why everyone," the Lion began, "you ever wonder why Brenda never got near him when they brought us here."

"What about the young girl? She still looks young for her age."

"Umm…constant exposure to pigs allowed her body to grow an immunity to it. I mean, Bailey is only really 12 years old. She's just really smart for her age. Plus, they say the first contact is the worst."

"You're lying!" Emma shouted as she started to back herself away from Porkers. This gave him the cue he needed. Porkers began to walk towards Emma, with every step he took; she took a step back, wanting to get far away from the offending animal. Once Emma backed her into the cell, the Lion quickly closed the door on her and locked both monkeys inside.

"And they say that I'm dumb," the Lion quipped as he and Porkers quickly ran out of the dungeon to go save the others.

"Well, at least you won't age being so far away from the pig," Corrie said happily.

"Oh shut up!" Emma moaned, as she knew her life was over.

**Agnes' Bedroom**

The Tin Man was scared for his life right now. He was in the private quarters of a woman and for the first time of his life, he knew he wasn't about to enjoy any of it. As the Tin Man continued to contemplate on how to escape his pending torture, Agnes came out of her bathroom with a very revealing negligee that left VERY little to the imagination.

"So my big steel man," she began as she sways her hips erotically while moving herself over to the Tin Man, "do you like what you see?"

The Tin Man gulped, "Ummm…well…that is to say…"

"What is it? Aren't you happy to see me?"

_As happy as a crab is to see boiling water, _The Tin Man thought as he began to gather his thoughts and say something to get him out of this situation.

"You know…" he began, "I really am surprised that you didn't fight Barbara more on my brother. I mean, you had your eyes on him first."

"Yes," Agnes replied as she gently strokes his face, "but he was never interested in me. Unlike you who went to great lengths just to impress me."

"All I did was pretend to be my brother so that you would stop bothering him!"

"Oh don't deny our love for one another any longer!" Agnes shouted as she tried to pull him into a deep kiss before the Tin Man stopped her.

"WAIT! There's something you need to know about my brother!"

"What? I don't care about him."

"Well…" the Tin Man began, "It's too bad because he finally saw the light and cares about you."

"HE DOES? I KNEW HE WOULD COME BACK TO MAMA!"

"Exactly," The Tin Man began, "So are you going to let Barbara just be alone with him and take your man away from you."

"WHY THAT SKANK! NOBODY TOUCHES MY CROWKINS EXCEPT ME!" Agnes screamed as she darted her way towards Barbara's room.

"And they call me the dumb one in the family," the Tin Man said as he followed Agnes towards Barbara's room.

**Barbara's Room**

As the comet known as Agnes was gaining on them, Barbara was currently trying to show the Scarecrow how much alike they were and how she misses him.

"Scarecrow, I'm really sorry," Barbara repeated, as she had for the past ten minutes already, "That redheaded gingerbread man meant nothing to me. I was just so lonely since you went on that little quest with your twin."

"I'm sorry Barbara," Scarecrow said as he shook his head, "but you broke my heart. I don't think I can ever trust you again."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is…" before Barbara could finish, Agnes busted through the door with a smiling Tin Man right behind her.

"HANDS OFF MY MAN YOU FLYING SLUT!" Agnes shouted.

"What? You said you wanted his brother, not him! We came to an agreement!"

"That was before I realized that Crowkins LOVES ME! NOW BACK OFF!" Agnes shouted as she launched herself at Barbara. As the two females kept fighting, Tin Man walked up to his brother and nodded towards the door. Scarecrow smiled and the two brothers left the room, leaving the two females to argue over who loved the younger twin more.

As the two brothers ran down the corridor towards where they believed the others were held, the met up with Porkers and Lion on the way. Porkers, smelling exactly where his mistress was, lead the others towards the tower where Bailey was held. As the four opened the door, they saw Chelsea and Brenda there, watching over Bailey.

"BAILEY!" the three guys shouted, catching the attention of both Chelsea and Brenda.

"So you four escaped," Brenda sighed, "Good help is so hard to find these days. Chelsea, GET THEM!"

"EWWW NO! Touching that badly dressed girl is one thing, but I will not touch something so hideous and unclean."

"I'll have you know that Porkers is one of the cleanest and most beautiful pig in all of Kettlecorn," Bailey said defending her pet.

"I meant the Lion," Chelsea retorted.

"Again, hurtful," Lion whined as he walked towards Chelsea, which caused her to scream and fly away quickly.

Brenda sighed, "Well, as they say, if you want something done right. You got to do it yourself."

She began to start blasting at the would be rescuers, which caused them all to scramble. Scarecrow landed next to the tied up Bailey and started to untie her.

"Got any bright ideas?" Scarecrow asked.

"Well, if this is some twisted version of The Wizard of Oz…" Bailey began as she tried to remember the movie, "the witch is suppose to melt with water."

"Umm…kind of hard for that to happen," Scarecrow said as they ducked from a flying lightning bolt, "considering that rain was touching her on our flight back here and nothing happened to her."

"I know that," Bailey responded as she continued to duck, dodge, and think, "but if this was a twisted version of that, that means the witch will melt when she touches something she hates."

"Like what?" Scarecrow wondered.

"I think I know," Bailey said as she took a towel from a nearby chair and handed it to Scarecrow, "Now be a gentleman and hold this between you and me while I take off my shirt and NO PEEKING!"

"Sheesh," Scarecrow answered as he covered Bailey up as she took off her shirt, "you think I was my brother or something."

"If you are anything like Cody," Bailey said as she wrap her top half with the towel and shirt in her hand, "you are going to be just the same as Zack. Not that I minded when Cody stared at me completely speechless when I wore that Houndstooth bikini."

"So do not want to know," Scarecrow answered as Bailey threw the shirt and nailed Brenda in the head. As Brenda came into contact with Bailey's shirt, her body began to slowly deteriorate.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS WAS HIDEOUS CLOTHING!"

Bailey and the others surrounded her as she picked up her shirt and quickly put it back on and explained; "I realized something was wrong when you wouldn't even come near my clothes. I figured if you were anything like my roommate back home, this would be your one big weakness."

"NO! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! CURSE YOU HIDEOUS WORLD!"

As Brenda melted into diamonds, rubies, pearls, and cash, Bailey grabbed the green looking handkerchief in the middle and looked at the others.

"Well, we got the emerald pocket hanky. Let's go back to the Wizard."

Everyone nodded and began to walk out before noticing that Tin Man was missing. Looking back, they saw him stuffing the treasure left behind by Brenda inside himself. Scarecrow shook his head as he walked over to his brother and pulls him on his feet and drag Tin Man out.

"WAIT! COME ON BROSEPH! LET ME JUST TAKE A FEW MORE! PLEASE!"

Tin Man's pleads were generally ignored as the group walked back towards Emerald City.


	12. Back To Reality

**AN: For everyone who was wondering what was going on back in reality, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Will Cody get to Bailey in time? Will something stop him on the way? Is she really going to be there? **

* * *

Kettlecorn

The Pickett family and London were still in the storm shelter riding out the storm. London was sitting in a corner by herself, holding on to Ivana tightly. All she could think about was Bailey. For one of the few times in her life, she worried about someone else. She pulled Ivana up so she could look at her.

"I hope Bailey is alright. I know I'm constantly saying she is annoying and make fun of her...but that's how I show people affection. She was right. She's been nothing, but a good friend to me these past three years. You know, Ivana, once we all get out of here, I should do something nice for her to show her that I really do appreciate her. But what though?"

Ivana barked at her.

"Nah, she'd never agree to let me buy her a new wardrobe...She actually likes her clothes. Bailey actually dresses worse than Cody did when he was in his sweater vest phase..."

Ivana barked again.

London smiled. "Ivana! You're a genius. You're absolutely right! The best thing I can do for the farm girl is get her back together with brain boy! She was always so happy when she was with him and not so much lately..."

Ivan barked once again.

"What do you mean? If I can't do it, then I'll get Moseby or Daddy to make it happen..."

**A Small Airport near Kettlecorn  
**  
Everyone had departed the plane and was waiting in the small airport waiting area. Moseby was on his cell phone as he paced back and forth. Zack got up and went over and sat next to his brother.

"You remember what I told you?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I got it..."

"Good. Now, before we put it into action, there's something else you and I need to discuss..."

Cody turned to Zack in confusion. "What?"

Zack grinned. "What you are going to say to Bailey to get her back!"

Cody just shook his head. "Zack..."

"You love her, right?"

Cody sighed. "You know I do..."

"Look Broseph, I know I'm new to this whole being in love thing, but hear me out. You're the one who set up that whole Mulch Festival for her, you tried to move heaven and earth to get her Hannah Montana tickets, and I know you still have a shrine of her in your footlocker..."

Cody just stared at Zack. "I...umm...how...I..."

Zack grinned. "The point is, when you did all of those things, you thought she was worth it. And when you heard she was in danger from the tornado, your first thought was to get here to make sure she was alright...Codester, you love that girl and always will. Now, the only thing I want to know is how are you going to get her back?"

"Zack...She doesn't feel the same way about me anymore...Look, we're just friends now. She even played along when I needed an excuse to get a way from Willa..."

"When has that stopped you before? She didn't show up on the S.S. Tipton in love with you, but you worked at it and made it happen. And it happened. She fell in love with you. Personally, I think she still is, but I'll play devil's advocate..."

Cody cut him off. "You know what the devil's advocate is?"

Zack grinned. "Of course I do...It was an awesome movie with Keanu Reeves and Charlize Theron.."

Cody sighed and rolled his eyes.

Zack continued. "Anyways, my point is, you made her fall in love with you once, you can do it again. I mean, you already know what she likes, so you're that much ahead...Plus, from what I heard from London, she wasn't happy at all that you were dating Willa..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "And I told you how much of a disaster that was..."

Zack grinned. "Doesn't matter. Look, we both know the only reason you did go out with Willa is that you thought she reminded you of Bailey at first. Think about it, Bro. The one girl you thought you were interested in since Bailey just happened to be just like her...for the most part..."

Cody paused. "I don't know..."

Zack smirked. It was time for the heavy artillery. "Look, Maya kept turning me down flat too. I hung in there and finally won her over. Do you really want to know that I was able to do something that you weren't?"

Cody paused to think. Maybe Zack had a point. He had actually convinced Maya to give him a chance. And no one thought that would ever happen. I mean, until recently, the very notion of his brother in a lasting relationship was plain ludicrous.

"You know, Zack...You have a point. I just need to come up with a new plan..."

Zack groaned. "Not another six month plan!"

Cody shook his head. "No, I don't have that long. My goal is prom..."

Zack paused and grinned. "Now, that's more like it!"

At that time, Mr. Moseby came over and joined the group.

"Alright, I have a rental car for me and two motel rooms for you both. I'm heading on to Kettlecorn as soon as I drop you all off. AND while I'm away, I expect you all to be on your best behaviors!"

Everyone nodded and followed Moseby out of the airport to his rental car. The six of them squeezed inside and made the quick trip down the road to the motel. Moseby went inside to get the room keys while the guys unloaded the trunk.

Zack grinned at his brother. "Good luck!"

Cody grinned back. "Thanks..."

And with that, Cody climbed into the trunk, double checking to make sure where the internal latch was so he could get out. He was trying to make himself comfortable when the lid of the trunk was quickly slammed down on top of him.

Moseby had returned, and the four remaining teens were standing there with keys to the rooms. Immediately, he noticed Cody is missing.

"Where's Cody?"

"You must have just missed him Mr. Moseby. Cody had to run inside and use the bathroom..."

Moseby just looked at Zack. "He did, huh?"

Zack nodded. "You know Cody, Mr. Moseby. He has a thing about using bathrooms on an airplane. He doesn't think they are sanitary..."

Moseby paused. That actually did sound like Cody. He shrugged. "Alright, well, I will be back as soon as I can."

Maya spoke up. "When you get there, tell London and Bailey we were all praying for them and hoping for the best."

Moseby nodded. "I will. Alright, I need to get going."

And with that, Moseby climbed back into the car and began driving towards Kettlecorn. Back at the motel, Maya turned to Zack.

"Should we wait on Cody to head to the rooms?"

Zack smiled. "Cody's gone..."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's in the trunk of the car. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Bailey..."

Maya grinned. "Why do I get the impression that you had something to do with this?"

Zack just grinned back at her.

**Back in Kettlecorn  
**  
Joe Pickett grabbed the small transistor radio and scanned the frequencies to try to find any bit of news. After scanning for several minutes, he finally found a station broadcasting.

"It looks like the tornado that hit Kettlepot and Kettlecorn has moved out of the area and is making its way towards Teapot. Again, those in Kettlepot and Kettlecorn appear to be done with the worst of it."

Joe sighed and turned to his family. "It appears the storm has passed..."

Maggie had rung her hands. "Are you sure?"

Joe shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Besides, we have to make sure Bailey is alright..."

Maggie nodded. "I know. I just hope she remembered what to do from all of those tornado drills they used to do in school..."

Joe went to try to open the door of the storm shelter, but he couldn't. It wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?"

"I think something is blocking it..." Joe lowered his shoulder and pushed with all of his might. He was able to budge it a little bit, and looked through the small crack in the door.

He sighed. "I think we're trapped."

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like a tree is pushed up against it. I think we're going to have to wait till someone comes to check on us..."

About that time, a car pulled up to the farm, and Moseby got out of it. He looked around at the destruction all around him. Feeling a lump in his stomach, Moseby silently prayed everyone was alright. His surveying of the damage was interrupted though.

"Hey! I know you! You're the little guy who was at the Mulch Festival on the ship..."

Moseby turned and stared at the young man. "Oh yes...You're...ummm..."

"I'm Moose. What are you doing here?"

"London came to Kettlecorn on spring break with Bailey. Once I heard about the tornado, Mr. Tipton sent me here to make sure London was alright..."

Moose nodded. "Well, I heard Bailey was back, and I was going to stop by to try to court her again..."

Moseby just stared at Moose. Even though they were broken up, even he knew that Bailey still loved Cody. "Well...Good luck with that..."

Moose grinned. "Thank ya...I was about to check the storm shelter to see if they were there..."

Moseby nodded. "Good idea...You know where it is?"

"This way..."

Moose began walking towards the storm shelter and Moseby followed him. After a few minutes, the trunk of the car opened. Cody quickly looked out a small crack and determined that the coast was clear. As carefully as he could, Cody opened the trunk lid and climbed out. He too was finally able to take in all of the destruction. He felt his heart beginning to beat faster and faster. Cody only prayed that Bailey had made it through in safely. He was about to look around when he heard a noise. Looking down he saw something and smiled.

"Porkers?"

Porkers oinked at him.

"Do you remember me? I'm Cody..."

Porkers oinked again.

"Good. Do you know where Bailey is?"

Porkers oinked once again and began trotting towards the battered farm house.

"She's inside?"

Cody sighed and made his way into the damaged structure. Being as careful as possible, he began looking around for Bailey. After finding no sign of her on the first floor, he slowly made his way up the now very disjointed stairs. After checking several rooms, he walked into a room that he knew had to be Bailey's. The way it was decorated just screamed her. As he looked around, he glanced down at the floor. His heart began racing even faster. There she was on the floor.

In an instant, Cody was down on his knees beside her. Quickly, he checked to make sure there was a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. He leaned his ear down to make sure she was still breathing. Again, more relief when he found that she was.

"She must have been knocked unconscious..."

Cody began examining Bailey to make sure she was alright. And that's when he found a nasty bump on the back of her head.

Cody looked down at her and smiled. "At least your alive..."

However, it was at that time he heard the farm house began to creak and move slightly.

"But not for long if we don't get you out of here..."

Cody reached down, and with all of his strength, lifted Bailey up in his arms. Slowly, he carried her out of her room, and carefully, he got her down the stairs. Once out the front door, there was Porkers there again waiting on him. Cody carried Bailey away from the house and over to a nearby haystack. As carefully as he could, he laid her back into it. He sat down next to her and gave himself a chance to relax and catch his breath.

But that was not meant to be. An instant later, the farmhouse in front of him began to shake, and it collapsed upon itself. Cody could only look on in horror. A few more minutes, and Bailey would have have been inside of it still.

Cody turned and looked down at Bailey. "Come on, Bails...Wake up...Come back to me!"


	13. Explainations & Gifts

**AN: Sorry guys for such a long delay. I know some of you have already seen Twister already, but I hope this one still meets some of your needs. Again, we own nothing!**

* * *

**Yellow Brick Road**

As the gang began their walk back towards Emerald City, they were engaged in a very friendly, albeit teasing, conversation.

"Wow Lion," Tin Man began, "who knew you actually had it in you to trap those two monkeys like that. Not to mention going around a wicked witch's penthouse afterwards when there could have been traps anywhere?"

The Lion blush as he shrugged, "Well you guys were in trouble and I had to do something right? I couldn't have just let you guys suffer like that."

"That was very brave of you," Bailey said as she smiled at the Lion, which he shyly returned.

"I just can't believe you got Agnes to fall for the lie of me turning around my feelings about her. I mean, she couldn't have been that obsessed, could she?" Scarecrow wondered.

"Trust me bro, she is that insane and that negligee…" Tin Man said with a shudder.

"So a girl dressed like a little slut around you and you were actually turned off? Maybe you do have a heart," Bailey remarked.

"More like I have eyes," Tin Man retorted.

"Yeah, and I wonder where they directly connect to," Scarecrow said with a smirk.

"Hey that was…actually pretty zinger there bro," Tin Man said as he put an arm around his brother, "you make me so proud that I almost rust my face from tears."

Before the Tin Man could respond, he suddenly got knocked down, as he didn't realize they were at the walls of the Emerald City. The commotion made by the fall didn't go unnoticed as Kirbina once again charged out of his office, spear in hand.

"Alright! Who is trying to break in here?" Kirbina asked as he tried to look menacingly towards the group.

"Relax Kirbina," Bailey said as she tried to calm the guard down, "It's just us and we got the Wizard his emerald pocket hanky back."

"You mean you guys went into Brenda's penthouse and didn't come out dressed in the latest fashions and succeeded in defeating her? HOW?"

"Surprisingly, all we had to do was throw hideous clothes on her and she'll melt," the Lion replied, which brought upon a booming voice.

"YOU DID WHAT?" came the loud booming voice of the Wizard from inside the castle.

"Uh-oh," Kirbina began, "you four really did it this time."

All of a sudden, a short, black man dressed in an emerald green suit came outside and started to ramble towards his guests.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MELTED HER! ALL I ASKED WAS THAT YOU GET THE POCKET HANKY AWAY FROM HER, NOT KILL HER! OH NO…OH NO NO NO…I GUESS I CAN KISS THAT CUSHY PENSION GOODBYE!"

All four, along with Porkers, looked at the raving mad man with a questionable glare, wondering why the dwarf of a man was so worried about the demise of the wicked witch.

"Umm…excuse me," Bailey spoke up first, "I take a wild guess here and say you are the Wizard, right?"

The little man stopped his ranting and looked at the farm girl suspiciously, "Who wants to know?"

"The five brave adventurers that went and got back your pocket hanky that's who," Tin Man stated, starting to be slightly annoyed with the Wizard.

"Alright, so I am the Wizard. Let's go back inside first before I explain it to you all," the Wizard said as the group began to walk inside to castle. As Bailey walked in, she looked down and Porkers and stated, "At first I thought he would have been the Munchkin Mayor, but this works too."

Porkers oinked in agreement and followed his mistress into the castle.

**Emerald City Castle**

As the four travelers and Porkers stood before the Wizard, waiting for him to acknowledge their presence while trying hard not to be curious as to why the Wizard was so distressed over current events. After a few more minutes of pacing around, the Wizard finally broke out of his pacing and stared at Bailey, and then her ruby boots.

"Of course!" The Wizard exclaimed, "You my dear, can use the power of the ruby boots and wish Brenda to be alive again."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"If you value my life and want me to grant the request of you and your friends, I would do as you were just asked."

"Why does Brenda living or dying mean so much to you anyways?" Scarecrow asked.

The Wizard and Kirbina exchange glances before the Wizard gave up and said, "Oh fine! I'll tell you the story, but you have to promise this doesn't leave these castle walls."

The four nodded as the Wizard began his tale.

"You see, Brenda is actually the daughter and sole heir of the Land of Oz. When I first came to this strange land, her father, Mr. Oz, put me in charge of Brenda to make sure she grew up to be a good witch. Sadly, without her father being a stable influence on her, Brenda grew up to be spoiled and mean, causing Mr. Oz to do the one thing he never wanted, which was to banish her powers to only within her penthouse. That is why Brenda's magic never works in any other part of Oz. Along with keeping an eye on Brenda, I've been charged with making sure all of Oz runs smoothly as well. Sadly, Brenda always rebelled against us, thinking we were just stifling her. The truth was, if she just be the good person I know she can be, Mr. Oz would be so much more understanding."

"So wait, all of Oz has been in a state of suspense chaos for the past twenty some odd years due to a spoiled little girl who can't understand the concept of punishment?" Scarecrow asked.

"Sounds like someone I know, but even she would have gotten the lesson already," Bailey mumbled.

"So if Brenda was the cause of all of this, wouldn't her being gone be a good thing for Oz?" Tin Man wondered.

"You would think so," the Wizard began, "but her father still loves her and the last thing Oz or anyone needs is a pissed off ruler."

"He's got a point there," Bailey admitted, "Alright, I'll help you bring Brenda back, but under one condition. You help my friends with their situations and provide me a way back home first."

"Fine! Let's start with the coward first," the Wizard said.

"Hurtful…" the Lion began before earning a well-deserved glare from the Wizard.

"Okay, so you want some courage, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I'm scared of everything, even that pig scared me!"

"Well Lion, I'm afraid your problem isn't that you don't have courage, but that you have no self-confidence in yourself. Now tell me, when was the last time you had any amount of courage?"

"It was when I needed to help out the others in terms of escaping Brenda's penthouse."

"What were you thinking at that time?"

"That my friends are in trouble, but they've been in trouble before and I never felt like that I did at that time."

"What else were you thinking about?"

"Well…also that I wanted to see the Munchkin Mayor and tell her how much I cared about her."

"Wait a minute Lion," Scarecrow interrupted, "didn't you say that the only time you have self-confidence in yourself is when you talk to her on that online world?"

"You're right," Lion said beaming, "In fact, when I'm with her, that's when I have the most self-confidence."

"I had a feeling it would be something like that," the Wizard said with some thought, "Being with the Munchkin Mayor gives you the confidence you need to do anything you put your mind to it."

"Alright, so we figured out the cause, but it's not like she would go for a guy like me anyways."

"And what makes you believe that for one second?" another voice could be heard, one that Lion recognizes.

"Alli?" Lion questioned before being tackled into a hug by the Munchkin Mayor.

"You finally got the courage to admit that I mean something to you huh?" Alli asked.

"Wait a minute," Lion began to stammer, "You knew?"

"Of course I did," Alli began, "All I did was ask Glinda to magically show who Matthew Timmons was and I knew it was you from the beginning. Lion, I like you for who you are, not for what any one else thinks. I just wish you had more courage to tell me that."

Instead of saying anything, Lion took Alli in his arms and dipped her before laying a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

"How's that for courage?" Lion asked as they finished and he pulled Alli back up.

"I think you should be more courageous from now on," Alli answered with a smile before looking at Tin Man, "By the way, Glinda is here as well."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up," Tin Man said nervously, which Bailey caught instantly.

Noticing their friend's confusion, Scarecrow said to her, "Glinda was the first girl Tin Man ever had a major crush on. The problem was that Glinda never gave him a chance because of his player ways. That lead my brother to really believe he doesn't have a heart because if he did, Glinda would have felt differently about him."

"And the truth is, I always did," Glinda said coming from behind the two, "I was always just afraid that he would do something to break my heart. Yet, seeing how courageous Lion was just now, how can I not take a chance?"

Scarecrow look at the good witch with sympathy, "Glinda, you don't have to be with him if your heart tells you not to. I understand why you rejected my brother's advances and I would not fault you if you continued to do so. I will say though, I have never seen him look at any other girl the way he looked at you."

"I know," Glinda said, "That's why I'm willing to do this."

With those words said, Glinda walked over to Tin Man, whispered something into his ear, and gave him a peck on the cheek. With those simple gestures of affection, a red glow started to form from Tin Man's chest. It wasn't long before a shape of a heart began to glow within him and a warm sensation started to flow throughout his body that Tin Man knew he had a heart all along.

The Wizard smiled at the development and then looked at Scarecrow, "Now young man, I believe you are the only one left. Your brother has his heart, your friend has courage, what do you seek?"

"I guess wisdom and a brain. I always felt that I'm very stupid, especially about certain aspects in my life."

"Would that happen to be in terms of women and love?" Bailey asked.

"How did you know?" Scarecrow asked, scared and confused.

Bailey laughed as she shook her head, "Like I said when we first met, you remind me a lot of Cody and you still do. You're a very smart person Scarecrow and I think that if you just had the self-confidence in yourself to be exactly who you should be, you'll find wisdom in the end."

"And how are we going to test that theory?" Scarecrow asked.

"I thought you never asked," said another voice, this one causing Scarecrow to look very nervously as he slowly turned around to come face to face with a scarecrow who looked a lot like Bailey. The Bailey scarecrow walked towards him and looked at him in the eyes.

"WOW! She looks just like me," Bailey wondered.

"Did you really think you would get away from having make up done to you for hours?" SprouseGoose asked.

"Okay, can we stop the fourth wall breaking here and get back to the story? I mean…CRAP! Continuing on…" Man of Faith interjected as we tried to move away from the two writers and back to scene.

"I heard about everything you did, especially with helping to give this girl here one more chance at love. Your compassion and wisdom really shined at that moment."

"All I did was take a chance at believing in love," Scarecrow replied.

"That's all one needs some times. You were never the dumb one Scarecrow. We both messed up. That doesn't mean that we're stupid, it just means we still have a lot to learn. I want to continue that path with you, if you want it as well."

"Debby…I…" Scarecrow, with nothing else to say, pulled Debby in for a long kiss. As they separated, Scarecrow could see Bailey smiling behind Debby, with tears in her eyes.

"No more six month plan?" Bailey asked.

"Nope. I figured I take a page from a friend and let my actions speak for me instead. This little scene gives you any ideas?"

"Yeah, I just hope he will be there to forgive me."

Debby turned around and looked at Bailey, "If he and Scarecrow are truly alike, then he does love you. Trust me."

Bailey nodded, "I think it's time for me to go home and trust in love again."

"Good," The Wizard began, "Now, first tap the boots together three times and say, 'I wish Brenda was alive' three times as well."

Bailey did as she instructed and Brenda suddenly popped up right besides Bailey, with a look of anger towards the country girl.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD…"

"BRENDA OZ! YOU STOP THIS INSTANCE YOUNG LADY AND NO VIOLENCE WITHIN MY CITY!"

Brenda suddenly turned into a meek little girl as she looked upon her guardian, "Yes Wizard."

"You know your father is very angry with you, especially your treatment towards Madeline."

"I know, it was just that Maddie didn't want to…"

"I know what she didn't want to do and she was right to stand up to you about it. Now, when our guests leave, I want you to go back to your penthouse and fix your mess."

"Yes, Wizard," Brenda said dejectedly.

"Okay, now that Brenda is free, how do I get home? Do I start saying, 'There's no place like home?'"

"No silly," Brenda said as she walks up to Bailey, "I just have to do this."

Brenda grabs Bailey's nose and began to shake her head left and right, ignoring Bailey's cries of hurt. As it continued on, the world of Oz began to fade as the dream came to an end.


	14. Dreams & Nightmares

**Bailey finally wakes up and the reunion is formed. Yet, will there be bad times ahead as well in this wonderful dream?**

* * *

"Come on, Bails...Wake up...Come back to me!"

And to Cody's relief, Bailey began to stir. She began shaking her head and mumbling. Cody could have sworn he heard her saying "Brenda let go of my nose…"

As gently as he could, Cody began shaking Bailey's shoulders. "Bails!"

Bailey's eyes fluttered open. In her state of confusion, all she could see was those familiar blue eyes.

"Scarecrow?"

Cody didn't know what to make of that. So, he just shook his head. "No...It's me...Cody."

Bailey opened her eyes wide and took in what she was seeing. "Cody?" Her vision clearing, she could see it was in fact Cody. "Cody!" Immediately without thinking, she threw her arms around Cody and hugged him tight. "Oh my gosh! It's really you! I was wondering if I would ever get to see you again!"

Cody finally pulled back. "Bails? Are you feeling okay?"

Bailey smiled back. "I am now. I'm just glad to be back from Oz..."

Cody looked at her in confusion. "Did you just say Oz?"

"Oh yeah. And everyone was there. You were the Scarecrow. Zack was the Tin Man. Woody was the Lion. London was the Wicked Witch. Addison was the Munchkin Mayor. Moseby was the Wizard. And Tut...Tut was the witch the house fell on and then after she complained, she was made a flying monkey..."

Cody had no idea how to respond to that. "Ummm...You must have gotten hit on the head harder than I first thought..."

Bailey laughed. "I know it sounds crazy, but it was real..." She paused. "It's also how I knew you were coming for me..."

"Huh?"

"I saw you in the Wicked Witch's crystal ball. I saw you and Zack talking on a plane and I knew you were coming to make sure I was alright..."

Cody paused. "Bails...I think you were just having a dream while you were unconscious..."

Bailey paused to consider that. "I don't think so. I mean, how else would I know you lived the same day over and over 87 times just to tell me how you felt about me..."

Now Cody was really confused. "But..." He sighed. "Zack told you, didn't he?"

"He did, but I heard him say it while you two were on the plane here. He did say that, didn't he?"

Cody paused to think. "Yeah, he did. But...how?"

"I don't know. But whatever happened to me, I'm glad it did..."

"You're glad you got caught in a tornado and potentially received severe head trauma?"

Bailey laughed. "Well, not the tornado. But I'm glad I did get hit in the head because it finally knocked some sense into me..."

"What do you mean?"

Bailey sighed. "Well, let's just say along my journey, I was forced to see some hard truths. Things that I hadn't wanted to see because I was scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"A lot of things. Of acknowledging the ways I screwed up. Of realizing the way you saw things. Of realizing how scared I was to risk my heart again. And..." She paused. "...I was scared to admit to myself just how much you mean to me..."

Cody smiled and then he paused. While his heart warmed hearing Bailey's words, he had to wonder if she was saying them because of a possible concussion.

"Bails, I think we need to get you checked out by a doctor..."

But Bailey shook her head stubbornly. "No. And I don't have a concussion. I haven't been thinking this clearly since before Paris. I have something to say, and I ask that you allow me to say it..."

Cody paused and nodded.

"Cody, I should never had thought for a moment that you would ever cheat on me. I knew better than that, but I got scared. I felt for you more than anyone else in this world, and I let my fears overcome my common sense. And since then, I've let my hurt and my stubbornness overrule what my heart was telling me. I know now that I wasn't the only one hurting too. And I know there is nothing I can do to take away that hurt, but I do beg for your forgiveness..."

"Bails..."

"Let me finish. I tried to convince myself that I was over you, but my heart knew better. At the chocolate factory...I choked. You confessed your love for me still, but my hurt and stubbornness wouldn't let me say what I really wanted to say. That heart was for you. But, I blew it. And when you went out with Willa...I tried to convince myself it was nothing. But I could tell she was really into you...and you were into her too. My heart finally overcame my stubbornness and I admitted to myself that I wasn't over you. And when you told Willa that you were still in love with me, for a moment, I thought I had been given my second chance..."

"Bailey..."

"But I didn't. You were just trying to let her down easy. It was then I realized the pain you felt at the chocolate factory, and I hated myself for causing you that pain. You at least had the guts to tell me how you felt. I didn't. Well, I'm not going to make that same mistake again. I know you are ready to move on with your life, and I can understand that. But I'm hoping there is still a chance that the life you move on with will include me. Cody, I still love you. I know it may not seem like it, but I never stopped. And I know now that I always will. I want a second chance. I would prefer it to be as more than friends, but if that is all you can offer me, I..."

Bailey was interrupted by Cody pressing his lips against hers. When he finally pulled back, Cody had a big grin on his face. Bailey put her hands up to her lips and looked at Cody in confusion.

"What was that for?"

Cody chuckled. "You were babbling..."

Bailey laughed too. "I need to babble more often..."

"I think that's my line, but I also needed a way to get a word in edgewise..."

"Cody..."

Cody smiled. "It's my turn now. I need to apologize to you as well. The idea of a practice date was an idiotic one. In retrospect, I can see how stupid that was. I just wanted to make our anniversary perfect. I should have known that by being with you, it would have been perfect. And I apologize for getting so angry and letting my anger and hurt overrule my common sense too. There hasn't been a day that goes by that I haven't wished that I could redo those days all over again. But I can't, and I can't take back the pain that my actions caused you. I too can only ask your forgiveness..."

"Cody..."

"As for Willa, do you know why I was initially drawn to her?"

Bailey shook her head. "No...but I could see she was very beautiful..."

Cody paused. "I guess she was, but the reason I was drawn to her at first was because she reminded me so much of you. Of course, I later learned she was a little too much like Woody. But my point is, I think I was thinking if I couldn't have the one I wanted, I would try to get the next closest thing. And I was dead wrong about that. Because, Bails, you are one of a kind. There is no one in the world like you..."

Bailey smiled. "I feel the same way about you."

Cody laughed. "I don't know about that...I am an identical twin after all..."

"Doesn't matter. You may have a twin, but there is only one of you."

"Anyways, as for me moving on, I thought that's what I had to do. But, I can't. Bails, I need you in my life. All the way here, I was trying to devise a plan to get you back..."

Bailey smiled again. "I don't think you'll need six months this time. What had you come up with?"

Cody smiled back. "So far...groveling...lots and lots of groveling."

"So, are you saying there is chance for us again?"

"I sure hope so. Because, Bails. I never stopped loving you either, and I know I never will. Can you forgive me and give us a second chance?"

Bailey grinned. "Absolutely. Can you forgive me and give us a second chance too?"

Cody grinned back. "In a heart beat. But Bails, we have to learn from our mistakes so we don't repeat them again."

"Agreed. And we have to make sure we really communicate with each other..."

"Definitely."

"And Cody?"

"Yeah, Bails?"

"I hope you know you don't have to do grand gestures to show me you love me. I know you do."

Cody nodded. "Okay...But it won't stop me from trying to romance you."

Bailey smiled. "And I'll be doing the same thing. I want you to always know that you're my feller and how much you mean to me..."

"Sounds good to me..."

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should seal our reunion with a kiss..."

"Don't have to tell me twice..."

And with that, Cody leaned in and gave Bailey the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. When the finally pulled back for air, neither could stop grinning.

"I can't wait to tell everyone we're back together. My parents seemed to hope..." Bailey paused. "MY PARENTS!"

Bailey tried to get up, and Cody reached down to help her up. Bailey looked over at the house and saw it was collapsed.

"Oh no!" She paused again. "Wait a minute...Last thing I remember, I was in my room. How did I get outside?"

"Porkers told me you were inside. So, I went inside and looked for you. I found you in your room unconscious, and the house started creaking. So, I lifted you up and carried you outside. It was only a few minutes late that it collapsed..."

Bailey just turned back to Cody. "You saved my life..."

"I was just...trying to keep you safe..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him again. "I'll never forget this..."

Cody smiled. "The good news is that I didn't see anyone else inside."

Bailey nodded. "They should all be in the storm shelter. I was there until Porkers ran out and I chased after him..."

"Well, let's go let them out...unless Moseby has already found them. I hope he's not too upset that I stowed away."

"He doesn't know you're here?"

Cody shook his head. "No. He wouldn't let anyone else come, so I hid out in the trunk.."

"I'm glad you did. And if Mr. Moseby gets upset, I'll just tell him if you hadn't, I'd be dead right now..."

Cody shuddered. "I don't want to ever think that possibility again...It hurt too much to think about."

Bailey smiled. "I promise to be more careful from now on..."

Cody shook his head. "Uh uh...I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I think I can live with that...Now, come on, let's go check the storm shelter..."

Cody and Bailey walked hand and hand over to the storm shelter. And when they got closer, they found Moseby and Moose trying to lift a very large tree trunk away from the entrance to the shelter. Moseby pulled out his pocket hanky to wipe his brow when he looked up and saw Cody and Bailey walking towards him.

"Bailey? Cody? What are you doing here?"

Cody looked to Bailey before answering. "Ummm...I stowed away..."

"You what? Cody, I told you how dangerous this could be! You could have..."

Before he could continue, Bailey cut him off. "Mr. Moseby, he saved my life. He got me out of the house before it collapsed. Thanks to him, I'm still alive..."

Moseby sighed. "Very well..." He paused. "Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be inside of here, Bailey?"

"Long story, but I wasn't. Everyone else should be though..."

"You weathered the tornado out here? Are you alright?"

Bailey turned to Cody and smiled. "Never been better..."

Moseby couldn't help but grin. "Something I should know about?"

Bailey smiled back. "Lets just say Cody and I are finally back to where we belong...together..."

Moseby was about to congratulate them when Moose spoke up first.

"You what?"

"I'm back with the man I love..."

"But he broke your heart!"

Bailey paused. "We both made mistakes and did stupid things. But that doesn't mean we stopped loving each other..." She looked up at Cody again. "I like to think we're stronger than ever now because we're much wiser..."

Cody smiled back. "I would agree with that..."

Moose just shook his head. "Unbelievable...First Mary Lou gets dental work and runs off with the delivery guy in the brown truck and you choose the little feller..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Hello? I'm almost as tall as you are now!"

Bailey just laughed. "Its okay, Sweetie..." She turned to Moose. "Go home. There's nothing here for you..."

Moose just turned and stormed off.

Moseby spoke up. "Ummm...You couldn't have waited to run him off until he helped lift this tree trunk?"

"Well, between the three of us, we should be able to lift it or at least move it..."

Moseby sighed. "Alright...That looks like our only real option..."

So, the three of them stood at one end of the tree trunk and began to drag it away from the entrance to the storm shelter. And even with the three of them, they were only able to budge it about three feet, but that was enough for the door to the shelter to open. Everyone would just have to suck it in and squeeze out. Beginning with Joe Pickett, everyone slipped out and into the fresh air. Immediately, Bailey's Mom grabbed Bailey and pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Bailey smiled as she took Cody's hand in hers. "Mom, I've never been better...My prince charming came to my rescue."

Maggie smiled. "I had a feeling he would..."

And when London slipped out, Moseby immediately pulled London into a hug. London was about to protest, but she opted not too. After all, it was good to see Moseby again, and she had learned to be grateful for those who actually cared about her.

But, not everything was good news though. Joe turned to face everyone.

"The farm is completely destroyed...And we're now officially homeless..."

Maggie smiled. "We survived the locusts, the floods and the mudslides. We'll survive this too. We just have to rebuild..."

Joe sighed. "And that will take time and money...money we don't have..." He turned to Cody and Bailey. "I'm sorry, Bailey...We won't have the money to send you back to the ship..."


	15. Tiptons to the Rescue?

**Alright, due to the laziness of me, Man of Faith, this story should have been finished for a while. Enjoy this chapter and the final one coming up soon and yes i mean REALLY SOON.**

**

* * *

**

**Pickett Family Farm**

"What do you mean she can't go back on the S.S. Tipton?" London asked loudly, hearing what Joe had just said a couple of seconds earlier.

Bailey looks at London with a hesitant face while leaning on Cody for support, "It's like daddy says London, we don't have the money to rebuild the farm AND allow me to go back to school at the same time."

"Is that the only reason?" London asked incredulously.

"Yes," Bailey answered.

"Well, then it's not that big of a problem then."

"London, what are you talking about?"

"HELLO! RICH HEIRESS HERE WHO HAPPENS TO BE YOUR ROOMMATE AND BEST FRIEND!" London shouted while pointing at herself.

As the whole family and Cody were in a state of shock towards London's announcement, Moseby quickly stepped in and explained, "I believe what London is saying is that she would be happy to help pay for either one of the expenses if it means allowing Bailey to come back and finish up her senior year at Seven Seas High."

"Well…you're partially right Moseby," London said as she looked at her roommate and then towards Joe and Maggie, "If you would allow me to do so, I want to help pay for both the repairs and the rest of Bailey's tuition for the final semester."

"LONDON!" Bailey, Cody, and Moseby all said in shock, while Joe and Maggie were just speechless. It took a few moments before Maggie found her voice.

"London…that's very kind of you, but we can't accept that kind of help. I mean, we would be so indebted to you for it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm guessing the amount of money needed to fix this place up AND pay for the rest of Bailey's tuition wouldn't cost daddy any more money then what I spend in a month for shopping."

Shaking out of their stupor, Cody heard what London said and leans over towards Bailey and whispered, "I actually wouldn't be surprised if it cost less."

Bailey smiled at the joke and nodded while London continued, "Plus, daddy has been getting on my case for not spending the money in ways to help the needy and right now, I don't see any one in more need of help then this family."

As the Picketts nodded in agreement with London's offer, she pulls out her cell phone to call her father.

"Hello daddy? Yes, I'm fine. Moseby came here just in time to help get us out of the basement. Uh-huh, sure I'll make sure he knows. Anyways daddy, I was wondering about something…no I don't need a raise on my clothing allowance…Yes it'll cost money, but I'm doing a good thing…uh-huh…yes that's basically what I was thinking…uh-huh…okay…I'll see you soon then. Bye daddy."

London turns off her cell phone and looks at the group, "Well, daddy agrees in helping out the Picketts and he wants Moseby to go into town and get a few more rooms for all of us to stay at while we re-build the farm, all expenses paid by the Tipton family of course."

"London…I don't know what to say…" Bailey stuttered, never realizing how generous her roommate can be.

"I figured this helps make up for all the mean things I've done in the past three years. I can't exactly get you back with brain boy there since you two decided to stop being idiots yourselves, so this is the next best thing."

Bailey laughed at the comment and hugged London tightly while thanking her for everything. Later on that day, after an extensive shopping trip to get everyone new clothes since their old ones were under the rubble of the old farm house, everyone was taken to the hotel where the rest of their friends were staying in. Once London and Bailey were inside the hotel, they were being hugged by a mob of their friends, each of them very happy to see that they were alive and well.

As Cody saved Bailey from the mob and held her close, Zack couldn't resist as saw the way his brother was with his ex, _well former ex I would have to believe now._

"So Cody, it looks like either we're graduating in the next couple of weeks or you sped up your plan?"

Cody smiled at his brother's small little jab as he returned one of his own, "At least you won't have to wait six months to see me do this again."

With that statement, Cody dipped Bailey in front of the entire group and gave her a kiss that would heat up Boston on a cold winter's night. As they gather themselves, both had a blush on their face, knowing what just happened.

"Who knew Cody could kiss like that?" Maya whispered to Addison, who was surprisingly speechless.

"Not me," Woody answered for Addison as he had overheard the question.

The rest of the day went on as people continued to get to know one another more. It was until late that night when most went to sleep, with the exception of Cody, wondering what else might be in store for them as he had a weird feeling something may go wrong.

**Pickett Family Farm (Next Day)**

The gang gathered around the Pickett Family Farm the next day, with the residents of the place unable to fathom how quickly the area had been cleared of the debris and damages the twister had caused. Just before anyone could say anything, a group of male bodyguards in suits and sunglasses walked towards the group.

"DADDY!" London shouted as she tried to hug her father, only to be blocked by the bodyguards, "Daddy? You are in there aren't you?"

An older looking, prestige gentleman came out of the mass and hugged London, "Londy!"

As the two Tiptons shared a loving hug before letting go, Wilfred looked at the rest of the group, but something in his eyes made Cody have a very unsettling feeling of what was to come.

"Well Pickett Family, I have to say that when my London first asked me to do this, I thought she was being forced against her will by someone. Yet, when I realized for whom she was asking for, I knew her heart was in the right place. So, because of that, my men have been clearing away the debris and drilling to put on the new foundation."

Everyone cheered at that thought, with even London having a smile on her face.

"However, during the drilling, I'm afraid there has been some bad news."

"Bad news? What happened?" Maggie asked.

"Well bad news for all of you. You see, your farm land just happens to be right under an untapped reservoir of oil and since your land is currently under my control in order to do the repairs, well, to quote the Godfather, 'this is an offer that I cannot refuse'"

Shouts of protests came from the group as everyone began to voice their displeasure at the turn of events.

"So, does that mean that the Pickett's will never get their farm back?" London asked softly, as she began to wonder if calling her father had been the right idea in the first place.


	16. Heart Vs Greed

**As promised, Here's the end and very quickly too!**

**

* * *

**

Pickett Farm

As the group continues to protest, Mr. Tipton continued to gloat with glee, "Who knew a flat region of the US actually has oil? This will make me millions!"

Not being able to take her father's greed anymore, London voiced her displeasure loudly.

"But, Daddy...You can't mean that!"

Wilfred Tipton grinned. "Of course I do, Londy...Think about it! There is enough oil to make that little problem we had in the gulf looked like spilled milk!"

"But Daddy!"

"But nothing, Londy...I'm doing this for you too. This means there will be even more for you to inherit one day. Plus, I'll be able to significant increase your clothing allowance..."

London paused. "Increased clothing allowance?"

Wilfred grinned. "And maybe enough to move you to your own cabin with a closet to make the one back at the Boston Tipton look like a shoebox..."

"Well, that would be nice..."

Everyone just turned and glared at London. "London!"

London shook her head. "No, Daddy. One of the things I've learned while I've been here is how families...real families treat each other. The PICKETT family may not have that much money, but they all love each other no matter what. And they immediately welcomed me into their home no questions asked. I can't let you do this to them..."

Wilfred shook his head. "London, Haven't I taught you anything? You always look out for number one and everyone else is number two..."

London sighed. "Even me, Daddy?"

Wilfred frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My whole life, you haven't been there. Neither you nor Mom. You left me in the care of Moseby to raise me. And he's done his best even though I'm pretty sure I haven't made it easy on him. But he never gave up on me. He's still there taking care of me. And then there was Maddie who treated me like a sister...even at times when I didn't deserve it. And then Carey, Cody and Zack moved into the Tipton. Carey became almost a second mom to me and Cody and Zack became like my little brothers. And then you made me go to that stupid sea school on the boat. While I hate it, my new family has grown. Woody has become like that...strange cousin. And Bailey...well, she has become the little sister I never had. I know I haven't always been nice to her, but she really has been nothing been great to me..."

Wilfred rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you may be my father, but they are my family too. They are the ones who have been in my life, looking out for me, taking care of me, helping me everyday. They are the ones who have been the constants in my life...unlike you."

"But Londy..."

London glared at her father. "But nothing, Daddy! For most of my life, these people have always been there for me, its time I do something for them. Daddy, give the Picketts their farm back..."

Wilfred Tipton shook his head. "I'm sorry, London. I can't do that. I have to think of the bottom line. There is no turning back..."

London began crying, and Moseby tried to comfort her. Mr. and Mrs. Pickett embraced each other, tears forming in their eyes as it seemed their family farm was gone. And Bailey turned to Cody who just held her as she cried as well.

"This isn't fair, Cody!"

Cody rubbed Bailey's back soothingly. "I know, Bailey. If there was anything I could do, I hope you know I would..."

Bailey nodded. "I know you would, Sweetie...Its not like Mr. Tipton owes you a favor or anything..."

Cody just stood there. "What did you just say?"

Bailey pulled back and looked up and Cody. "I just said it wasn't like Mr. Tipton owed you a favor..."

Cody began thinking. Suddenly realization hit him, and he reached for the bag he had. Rummaging through it, he pulled out his organizer and began shuffling through it. Bailey looked on in confusion. "Cody, what are you doing?"

Cody finally found what he was looking for and showed it to Bailey. "I was looking for this! I had forgotten all about it!"

Bailey took the envelope and opened it. And she gasped at what she found inside.

"This certificate is good for one I.O.U. from Wilfred Tipton to be used to call in a favor."

The certificate was signed by Wilfred Tipton and notarized. Bailey looked up at Cody. "How did you get this?"

Cody shrugged it off. "When you came back to Kettlecorn the last time, London, Zack, Maya and Woody got trapped in London's shoe submarine. They got trapped on board and almost ran out of air. Since the instructions were in Russian, I was the only one who could read and translate. So, doing that, I was able to save their lives. I got that a couple of weeks later in the mail..."

Bailey smiled and hugged Cody. "Oh my gosh! This can..." She paused and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected you would use it to save my family's farm..."

Cody smiled back. "But I'm going to..."

"I can't ask you to do that..."

Cody took Bailey's hands in his. "Bails, I once promised you I'd crawl to the ends of the earth to make you happy. Saving your family farm will make you happy, and I have the power to make that happen, so I'm going to do it..."

Bailey just looked at Cody in awe. "I don't know what to say..."

Cody shrugged. "You don't have to say anything..."

Bailey smiled and leaned in and kissed Cody again.

Cody grinned. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"For being you. And for loving me. You have any idea how good it feels to know that someone loves you so much?"

"I think I do..."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you do..."

Cody smiled. "You ready to go save the farm...and probably make a grown man cry?"

"Let's do it..."

Hand in hand, Cody and Bailey walked over to Wilfred Tipton. "Mr. Tipton?"

Wilfred Tipton was on his cell phone and looked over at them. "What?"

Cody handed him the I.O.U. "This..."

Mr. Tipton looked at it and his face paled. "Where did you get this?"

Cody grinned. "You sent it to me after I saved London's life in her shoe submarine..."

Tipton sighed. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to call in the favor you owe me. I want you to give their farm back to the Picketts and help them rebuild it."

"How about I make you an equal partner on this instead? Think about it! With all of the money, you can go to any college you want and live the life of luxury! You'll have beautiful women at your beck and call!"

Cody smiled. "No thank you. I want to earn everything I get in life. And as for beautiful women, I already have the most beautiful one already..."

Bailey giggled at that.

Tipton paused. "Your mother works for me. I could fire her you know..."

Cody nodded. "I know, but I also know she would tell me I'm doing the right thing..."

Tipton sighed. "Fine! Here's the deed to the stupid farm..." He paused and looked at Cody. "You would willingly give up all of that money for this girl?"

Cody smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I love her more than life itself. And for some reason, she loves me just as much. And to me, that already makes me one of the richest men in the world..."

Tipton shook his head. "Boy, you are insane! Just tell the Pickles to send the bill to me and I will cover it..." And with that, Wilfred Tipton stomped off.

Cody turned to Bailey and handed her the deed. "Here you go..."

Bailey had tears forming in her eyes. "Cody, I will never be able to thank you enough for this. My family owes you everything..."

"Knowing I'm making you happy is all I need. And by doing this, I hope I can in some way make up for some of my stupidity..."

Bailey threw her arms around him. "You don't have to make up for anything..."

Cody grinned. "So, does this mean I've built up some brownie points for when I do something stupid again?"

Bailey laughed. "I suppose so...Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?"

"You love me, right?"

"With all of my heart and all of my soul..."

"That's all I need...well..."

"Name it!"

Cody grinned. "Well, I was wondering if you would be my date to the prom?"

Bailey grinned back. "Count on it!"

Cody took Bailey's hand in his. "Come on. Let's go tell everyone the good news..."

They walked over to everyone else, and Bailey gave her Dad the deed to the farm.

Joe was confused. "But...how?"

Bailey explained to her parents what Cody just did, and the Picketts just looked at Cody in shock and awe. "How can we ever thank you?"

Cody shrugged. "I'm just glad I could help..."

Joe grinned and shook Cody's hand. "Thank you, Cody. And I hope I'm not being to presumptuous, but welcome to the family!"

Cody and Bailey both blushed. Cody finally spoke. "Thank you, Sir. While I appreciate the sentiment, that is still Bailey's decision to make. But, I do hope it comes to fruition."

Bailey smiled. "Oh, I think it will..."

Joe grinned. "Well, we have our farm back and we may have a new son-in-law, I say this is cause for celebration!"

And soon, a small celebration broke out...well, as much as one can in the destruction of a tornado. Since so much was destroyed, a nice bonfire was built. And Cody and Bailey took seats on a hay bail next to each other. Soon, they were joined on one side by Zack and Maya and on the other by Woody and Addison.

Zack just shook his head. "Broseph...I don't know what to say. I admire what you did, but are you sure you won't regret your decision?"

Cody smiled back. "Positive..."

Maya smiled. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to you two being together. Zack tells me I should keep a bag with me in case I get nauseous around you two..."

Bailey shrugged. "Maybe. Not going to stop me from showing my feller how much I love him..."

Maya grinned. "Not a problem. Maybe with you two being so affectionate, some of it will rub off on to Zack..."

Zack turned to his girlfriend. "Hey!"

Addison spoke up. "And on Woody too!"

Woody turned to his girlfriend. "Hey! Hurtful!"

Zack turned to his brother. "Codester, you and I need to have a talk. I can't have you making me look bad..."

Cody just grinned back. "I don't care. Right now, I have my little Hay Bail back and that's all that matters to me..."

Bailey giggled. "Same here..."

Woody just shook his head. "I guess a tornado is par for the course for us. Seems its one crazy thing after another keeps happening to us..."

Addison nodded. "Very true...I think we're due for a little down time..."

Bailey sighed. "Tell me about it...What could happen next?"

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "I think we'll be okay...Its not like the ship is going to suffer a snake infestation..."


End file.
